Si tu avais été
by JashinisteFanGirl
Summary: Deux regards qui se croisent et se suivent. Les deux garçons se chercher des yeux à chaque occasion, mais s'évitent quand l'un a trouvé l'autre. Jeu typique du chat et de la souris. Pourquoi ce sentiment étrange et ce désir pour un garçon ?
1. Une main tendue

**Titre**: Si tu avais été...

**Genre**: Romance, Drame et un peu de school-fic.

**Couple**: Kakashi et Obito. (Sans surprise, vue le nombre de OS que je fait sur eux).

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (Qui je l'espère fera enfin parler nos deux tourtereaux, car d'accord ! Je le sais ils ne seront jamais ensembles ! Mais comme même au vue des derniers scans, on dirait que Kakashi a avaler sa langue -_-). L'histoire est tirée du livre de Alexis Hayden et Zngel of YS, mais bien sûr j'ai modifier quelques passages à ma façon.

**Résumé**:Deux regards qui se croisent et se suivent. Les deux garçons se chercher des yeux à chaque occasion, mais s'évitent quand l'un a trouvé l'autre. Jeu typique du chat et de la souris. Pourquoi ce sentiment étrange et ce désir pour un garçon ?

C'est la première fois que j'écrit une fiction sur ces deux là, d'habitude je ne fait que des OS. Donc j'espère que vous aimerez et je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanes de ce couple sur ce fandom (Ce que je ne comprend pas d'ailleurs, leur relations et si similaire à celle de Sasuke et Naruto)Bref, donc pour ceux qui lisent j'apprécierais que vous laissiez vos avis :)

Bonne lecture a tous :D

* * *

**Chapitre 01:**

Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais autant. Ou plutôt, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait m'aimais autant. Surtout toi. Et ce genre de séparation faisait tant de mal même si je pouvais m'en douter. Tu es triste, il ne faut pas. Encore une fois, j'ai tant de choses à te dire mais je ne peux pas ! L'important, c'est que là où je suis, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Quand nous nous faisions la gueule, tu ne me voyais plus, mais tu savais que j'étais présent là. Aujourd'hui, tu ne sais plus où je suis. Tu es entré dans ma vie le même jour où je suis entré dans la tienne. Tu fus le cadeau que je n'attendais pas, qui me le fit ? Était-ce vraiment un cadeau ? Oui, c'en était un ! Un cadeau pour la vie, celui qu'on n'oublie jamais, qu'on porte en soi pour toujours, au-delà de la vie, au-delà de la mort, jusqu'à la fin des temps. J'étais le premier à te demander de ne pas me quitter et c'est moi qui l'ai fait !

J'aurais aimé continuais à vivre avec toi… Finalement, immortels, nous ne l'étions pas ! Si tu avais été une fille, quelle vie aurions-nous eue ? On aurait pu s'aimer en toute liberté, ça n'aurait choqué personne. Personne ne t'aurait embêtait au lycée. Personne ne se saurais moquais de toi. Tu aurais pu m'embrasser et me caresser la main dans ce restaurant.

Nous croyons tous être le centre du monde, avoir une destiné particulière, comme si quelqu'un avait prit le temps de nous l'écrire. Foutaise que tout ça, le destin n'existe pas, ou alors…

Un an plus tôt, ma mère voulais absolument que je l'accompagne à cette fichue brocante, à laquelle elle s'était inscrite avec un ami, comme si c'était le moment le plus important de l'année ! J'étais bien décidé à ne pas y aller mais devant son insistance, plus que ses arguments, je finis par accepter. De bonne heure ce matin-là, pendant le trajet, je broyais du noir. J'étais loin de me douter qu'elle avait raison et que j'étais réellement en train de vivre le moment le plus important de l'année, peut-être même de ma vie. Je me surpris à pensais encore une fois, à ce garçon solitaire avec qui je croise plusieurs fois mon regard avec le sien au lycée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ressent à chaque fois ce besoin de le regarder, et pourquoi est ce que je n'arrête pas de pensais à lui ? Soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit : et s'il venait à cette fichue brocante ? Oh les boules ! Ma mère qui s'inquiétait toujours pour moi, me regardait, muet et perdu dans mes pensées.

-À quoi tu penses ?

- À rien.

- Depuis quelque temps, tu es toujours dans la lune mais tu ne penses à rien !

Je haussai les épaules sans répondre. Pouvais-je lui dire à qui je pensais ? Pourtant, il j'aurais dû le faire ce jour-là mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir.

Enfin arriver, je descendais lentement de la voiture. Sakumo, le collègue de ma mère, que je ne connaissais pas, était déjà arrivé déballait ses affaires avec son fils je présume. Quand soudain, je vis une main tendue. Et sur le poignet de cette main, un bracelet en cuir noir avec des clous, que je connaissais bien. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et je sentis une pulsion sanguine envahir mon visage. Était-ce possible ? Les yeux fixés en direction de cette main qui venait de disparaître, je n'osai plus faire un pas. La voix de ma mère me fit sursauter.

- Alors, tu viens ?

Je fis quelques pas. J'étais mal à l'aise. Mon cœur cognait tellement fort dans ma poitrine que tout le monde devait l'entendre. Le poignet réapparut avec son propriétaire. C'était lui ! L'inconnu du lycée ! Un instant d'hésitation, le garçon au bracelet ouvrit de grands yeux, aussi grands que les miens, puis me fit un large sourire sous le masque qu'il portait quotidiennement. J'étais surpris et déconcerté. Surtout ne pas sourire… trop tard, c'était déjà fait. Avoir l'air indifférent… impossible, je ne l'étais pas. Il était venu à moi sans que je n'aie rien fait. Il n'y était pour rien et moi non plus. Nous étions là, face à face, ma mère commença les présentations :

- Je te présente Minato, son fils Kakashi ! Et voici Obito.

Pendant que je souffrais en silence, ma mère savait qui il était ! Elle connaissait même son prénom ! Trop fort. Sakumo, qui me regardait bizarrement, m'embrassa. Je serrai la main du fameux Kakashi. Sa main était nerveuse, ferme et douce. Combien de temps doit durer une poignée de mains ? Le temps de la serrer, puis de la relâcher. La nôtre dura plus que de raison, je crois. Il ne lâcha pas et moi non plus. Deux secondes de plus ce n'est rien mais quand on cherche une raison à tout, ces deux petites secondes peuvent être révélatrices. Tu riais. Tu avais l'air naturel, sûr de toi, l'air qu'ont deux amis qui se retrouvent après une longue séparation. Moi, j'étais plus coincé.

- Salut. Commença-t-il en gardant son petit sourire.

- Salut. Fis-je beaucoup plus nerveux.

Devant nos mines réjouies, ma mère risqua :

- Vous vous connaissiez déjà ?

- Nous… Nous nous sommes déjà vus… au lycée. Balbutie-je.

- Oui, nous nous sommes déjà vus. Ajouta Kakashi.

Il riait… Qu'il était beau ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu rire autant. Alors, il s'appelait Kakashi, génial ! Le moins génial, c'est qu'il fallait maintenant déballer tout ce que ma mère m'avait un peu forcé à apporter. Quand tout fut installé, nous étions là, côte à côte, nous observant. Nous nous regardions de temps en temps, en riant bêtement sans savoir quoi nous dire. Sakumo nous regarda, pensive, il ne me connaissait pas mais il avait pourtant l'impression de m'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Puis nos parents respective eurent très vite la bonne idée d'aller boire un café.

- On peut vous laisser la boutique ? dit ma mère.

- Pas de problème, on ne va pas être débordés par les clients. Assurais-je.

Et nous voilà seuls, regardant ma mère et son père s'éloigner. Tout était allé si vite, trop vite et de manière tellement inattendue ! Chose inattendu c'est Kakashi qui prit la parole le premier, inattendu car tout le monde au lycée le connais peu bavard et silencieux tandis que moi je suis le premier à ouvrir un sujet et à discutais de n'importe quoi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vends ?

J'étais un peu gêné.

- Rien de bien important. Tout ce que ma mère voulait jeter.

- Je peux regarder ?

- Tant pis… Vas-y.

- Pourquoi : tant pis ?

- C'est une partie de ma vie.

- T'as quelque chose à cacher ? demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Nous étions les yeux dans les yeux.

- On a tous des secrets… Tu n'en as pas, toi ?

- Si !

Il examina tout ce qui était devant moi: des livres d'enfants, des jouets, un vieux train électrique qui avait appartenu à mon père, des bandes dessinées… Nous étions face à face. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il était si près de moi. Je ne le quittais plus des yeux. Ses beaux cheveux blancs décoiffés, et ce qui pouvais ce caché sous son masque… Je l'avais tellement guetté et observé depuis six mois, c'était comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours. Avec pourtant ce désir de le découvrir encore davantage. Quelle étrange sensation, que celle d'être à ses côtés ! Soudain, il releva la tête, me fixa avec ses grands yeux noirs et dit :

_- _On échange ?

- On échange quoi ?

- Tu me prends un truc et je t'en prends un ?

Il me regarda en riant. L'idée était géniale ! J'allais posséder quelque chose de lui !

- Ok, prends ce que tu veux !

- C'est quoi ce livre ? dit-il en prenant une BD.

- Un cadeau ! Répondais-je en riant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Rien… Ça me fait drôle de te voir avec ce livre entre les mains. Il est chez moi depuis tellement longtemps.

- Tu veux le garder ?

- Non, non, pas du tout.

- Tu l'as déjà lu ?

- Oui… Complètement inintéressant. Par contre, les dessins sont supers.

- C'est pour ça que je l'ai pris. Tu n'en veux vraiment plus ? Sans regret ?

- Aucun.

- Tu sais dessiner ? me demanda-t-il.

- Euh… non.

- Je passe des heures à dessiner et à peindre aussi. Enfin… je passais.

- Tu ne le fais plus ?

- Non ! Pour ça, il faut avoir l'esprit libre, ne plus penser à rien… En ce moment, je n'y arrive pas.

- Trop de soucis ?

- Non, pas vraiment des soucis. Je n'ai plus la tête à ça, c'est tout.

Je le regardais pensif, mais bien décidé à rebondir sur chacune de ses réflexions. Pas question de rater une si belle occasion de mieux le connaître !

- En voyant les peintres à Montmartre, je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi quand on est môme, on n'arrête pas de dessiner et de peindre alors que lorsqu'on grandit c'est fini.

- Je n'ai pas dû grandir, dit-il. Je suis resté un môme puisque je continue de le faire.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je parlais pour moi et pour la majorité des gens. Qu'est-ce que tu peins ?

- Un peu de tout. J'aime bien délirer, faire n'importe quoi. Des portraits aussi.

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de dire. Je le regardais sans le voir.

- Je ne savais pas que tu peignais.

- C'est normal, on ne se connaît pas.

Je rougis légèrement, un peu gêné.

- Oui… C'est vrai… Je suis bête ! La peinture, ce n'est pas mon truc mais j'aurais aimé savoir… enchaînai-je aussitôt.

- Ça s'apprend. Je t'apprendrai si tu veux.

Il avait l'air inquiet de ma réponse. Je le fixais dans les yeux et saisis tout de suite la balle au bond.

- C'est vrai ? Je veux bien ! Mais je te préviens, il y a du boulot ! Il faudra être très patient.

Nous étions face à face, nous nous examinions et nous observions… Il avait l'air grave, il dit la suite sur le ton d'une promesse solennelle.

- Je le serai. On commence quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, quand tu voudras… J'ai bien fait de venir ! J'ai déjà casé un bouquin et tu vas m'apprendre à peindre, c'est génial !

Il me sourit et je fis de même.

- Tiens, les parents reviennent !

- Déjà ! dis-je étonné.

Il me regarda en riant.

- Et ouais ! Ils ont peur qu'on brade la boutique.

- Une brocante, c'est fait pour ça !

Nos parents revinrent un café à la main.

- Qu'est que tu as dans les bras ? demanda Sakumo à son fils.

- Rien, on troque.

- Avec eux, on ne vendra rien mais on va rentrer la voiture encore plus chargée qu'à l'aller !

Ignorant les réflexions de son père, Kakashi reprit notre conversation:

- Moi je t'ai pris un bouquin, toi tu me prends quoi ?

Parmi les affaires de Kakashi, il y avait plusieurs tableaux. L'un d'entre eux représentait deux visages de profil, superposés, avec un seul œil en commun, l'oeil en question avait l'oeil rouge et était composait de trois petite pupilles autour de celle du milieu.

- C'est toi qui as peint ce tableau ?

- Oui. Tu le veux ?

- On ne peut pas échanger un livre contre un tableau !

Sakumo se tourna vers moi.

- Si tu le veux, prends-le. On en a plein la maison. On ne sait plus où les mettre.

- Tu le veux ? Kakashi insista.

Je les regardais tous les deux en riant.

- Je veux bien.

- Je te l'enveloppe.

Je l'observais faire songeur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça représente ?

- Tu vois quoi ?

- Trop fort… Répondre à une question, par une autre question. T'es mûr pour faire de la politique ! Je ne sais pas… deux visages… ce sont des mecs ?

- Oui.

- Avec un seul œil ?

- Oui !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai fait ça… comme ça !

Le temps de ranger le livre et le tableau, Kakashi suggéra d'aller faire un tour en recommandant aux parents d'être sages. Sakumo rétorqua aussitôt.

- Vous aussi !

Nous avions à peine fait vingt mètres qu'il commença son interrogatoire.

- T'habites où ?

- Chez ma mère… Répondis-je à sa question avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et ta mère elle habite où ? Questionna-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Dans un pavillon à la sortie de la ville, près de la piscine. Et toi ?

- Un pavillon aussi, mais près de la gare.

- Je vis seul avec ma mère. Mes parents sont divorcés.

- Je sais, dit-il.

- Comment ça, tu sais ?

- Mon père me l'a dit.

- Il te parle de moi ?

- Non, dit-il en riant, il me parlait de sa collègue de travail. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était ta mère.

- Et toi, ta famille ?

- Je suis seul aussi mais avec mon père. Mon mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Me dit il en se grattant ke crâne et en faisant une grimace.

Il mourrait d'envie de me demander des nouvelles de mon amie mais ne le fit pas ce jour-là. Nous revînmes tout sourire. Nos parents nous regardaient arriver.

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ! dit Sakumo.

- Tant mieux ! Obito faisait la tête ce matin, il n'avait pas envie de venir. Ça ne peut que lui faire du bien de sortir et de discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il est toujours enfermé, il vit replié sur lui-même… C'est sûrement un peu de ma faute.

- Est-ce qu'il en souffre ?

- On ne peut pas dire qu'il déborde de bonheur.

- Kakashi n'est pas mieux mais je pense qu'il est heureux comme ça.

Ma mère se tourna vers nous :

- Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux !

Nous nous regardions en riant et finîmes par dire en même temps : « Ça va ! »

Je vendis peu de choses. Kakashi eut plus de succès avec ses tableaux (Et aussi grâce au succès qu'il a avec la gente féminine... Aussi masculine, peut être ?) Bref, je disais ses tableaux qu'il vendait à des prix raisonnables. Personnellement moi J'avais envie de tous les acheter.

- Ils sont trop beaux, tu ne les vends pas assez cher !

- Peut-être, mais le truc, c'est que si je les vends plus cher, je ne les vendrais pas alors… Tu les trouves beaux ? T'en veux un autre ?

- Non, ce serait abuser.

- J'en ai plein d'autres chez moi, tu viendras… Tu choisiras celui que tu voudras.

- Cool, c'est sympa !

- Je préfère te les donner à toi plutôt que de les vendre à des gens que je ne connais pas.

Il était très sérieux et me fixa intensément. Moi, j'étais gêné, ému et complètement retourné par ce qu'il venait de dire. J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, alors je murmurai faiblement :

- Cool, merci…

Sakumo n'entendait pas ce nous nous disions mais nous regardait, songeur... À quoi pensait-il ? Moi, j'étais le plus heureux de tous. Je passais la journée avec le mec que j'aimais, attendez ! j'ai bien dit que j'aimais ?! Mes paroles dépasse peut être mes pensés... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressent pour lui mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me sent bien avec lui. et il était trop gentil avec moi.

Nous étions légèrement à l'écart, nous discutions de tout et de rien : de peinture, de lecture, d'Internet, d'appareils photos… Kakashi avait amené le sien. Il photographiait tout… Il me mitraillait surtout. Après avoir pris les parents en photos, il demanda à son père de nous prendre tous les deux, il s'approcha de moi, mit son bras sur mes épaules, je fis de même et Sakumo immortalisa cet instant. Au cimetière, nous étions épaule contre épaule. Aujourd'hui, bras dessus, bras dessous. J'étais aux anges !

Ce garçon que j'avais toujours vu sombre et silencieux était en fait très bavard. Il avait plein de choses à dire et riait facilement. Je ne le reconnaissais pas. J'aimais entendre sa voix… J'aimais tout de lui, ses tableaux, ses vêtements… Tout ce qui le concernait me fascinait. Il n'y avait pas une seule ombre au tableau. Il était drôle, généreux et toujours plus beau !

En rentrant en voiture, Sakumo discuta avec son fils.

- Obito et toi, vous vous connaissiez déjà ?

- Non, de vue c'est tout.

- Quand nous sommes arrivés ce matin, j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Et ne fais pas l'étonné, maintenant je sais où.

- Et c'était où ?

- En photo, dans ta chambre. Le portrait que tu fais en ce moment, c'est le sien ?

Kakashi devint tout rouge et ne répondit rien.

- C'est le sien ?

- Oui.

- Vous ne vous connaissiez pas mais tu as sa photo et tu fais son portrait !

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a des visages qui marquent plus que d'autres… Il est beau, non ?

- Oui, il est très beau.

Il regarda son fils, tout songeur.

- Tu ferais mieux de regarder la route.

Kakashi ne disait plus rien. Il réfléchissait.

- À quoi tu penses ?

- Tu peux éviter d'en parler à sa mère ?

- Que veux-tu que je lui dise ?

- Rien.

- Oh là, là ! Que de mystères ! dit Sakumo en soupirant. Il avait déjà tout compris.

* * *

Premier chapitre clos ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous allez laissez vos avis :)

La suite ne t'ardera pas à arriver si j'ai un bon nombre de reviews x)

A la prochaine !


	2. Moi Ancien combattant !

Voilàl a suite est enfin poster, j'm'excuse pour celle à qui j'ai dit qu'il arriverais la semaine précédente mais j'au eu quelque problèmes de PC.

**Titre: **Si tu avais été...

**Genre: **Romance, Drame, school-fic.

**Couple: **Kakashi et Obito.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sinon Kakashi et Obit serait ensembles sa fait un baille et l'histoire est l'oeuvre de Alexis Haydden et Angel of YS.

J'aimerais remercier les reviews anonymes, vos reviews mon fait chaud au coeur et j'espère que vous apprécierez encore plus els chapitre à venir ;D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, c'est comme un petit flash back qui parle du passé d'Obito.

Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

**Moi... Ancien combattant:**

Je suis né à Paris à la fin du siècle dernier… Curieuse phrase et cette impression d'ancien combattant qui va raconter sa guerre ! Finalement, ça me va bien. Je ne l'ai pas toujours été. Je n'en avais pas très envie. Combattant. Après tout j'ai toujours était ce froussard qui ne fessait que pleurnichait. Mais je le suis devenu contraint et forcé le jour où j'ai décidé que je ne me laisserais plus faire, ni influencer ni modeler comme je ne voulais pas, comme je ne pouvais pas. Mais nous le sommes tous. N'avons-nous pas tous mené un combat, un jour ou l'autre, dans notre vie ? Le mien fut des plus beaux qu'un jeune homme puisse livrer. Je ne dis pas cela parce que ce fut le mien, mais parce que pour combattre jusqu'au bout, et jusqu'au bout du désespoir parfois, il faut être convaincu que ce combat est juste, qu'il est beau, qu'il vaut la peine d'être mené. Sur plusieurs fronts en même temps, contre toutes sortes de gens y compris contre ceux que j'aimais. Pourtant, mille fois j'ai cru le perdre ! L'ai-je vraiment gagné ? Mille fois je me suis cru trop faible, trop lâche, trop insignifiant, trop méprisable…

J'ai vécu dans cette ville pendant quinze ans. Mes parents se disputaient souvent, pour des choses sans importance me semblait-il. Et ces petits désaccords prenaient parfois des proportions démesurées. Je détestais les voir ainsi s'entre-déchirer. Je m'enfermais alors dans ma chambre et dans la plus profonde des solitudes. Ce n'était que des violences verbales, mais quand on est jeunes, ça fait aussi peur. Mon père, peu présent, partait souvent en « voyage d'affaires. » .Mais en cette année 2000, la situation s'aggrava : il ne rentrait plus du tout à la maison… Il vivait avec une autre femme ! ma mère, faisait l'effort de se montrer forte, de ne pas pleurer devant moi. Mais plusieurs fois, je l'ai surprise en larmes et ses yeux rouges trahissaient souvent sa souffrance et son malheur. Je me faisais le plus discret possible, la prenais dans mes bras, mais je me sentais complètement impuissant pour la consoler. Alors, je m'efforçais de paraître totalement indifférent à cette situation des plus banales pour notre époque ! J'étais plus attentif, la couvrais de bisous et redoublais de gentillesses. Je plaisantais, cherchais toujours le bon côté des choses. Un soir, ma mère vint me parler dans ma chambre et me prit dans ses bras :

_-_ Obito, mon chéri, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer : ton père va nous quitter.

- Maman, ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Il ne peut pas nous quitter, il n'a jamais été là ! Pour moi sa fait longtemps qu'il nous a quitter. Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne change rien, la vie continue. Cool ! On est bien tous les deux. Tu verras… tout sera beaucoup mieux. Sûr, vous ne vous disputerez plus. On s'est toujours débrouillé sans lui, et puis j'ai grandi !

- Je vois ça.

Ma mère était surprise de ma réaction et me regardait, admirative, elle l'était toujours !

Puis elle me fit cette terrible confidence qui devait lui coûter.

- Il part avec une autre !

- Ça t'étonne ? Il ne peut pas voir une meuf sans la draguer !

- T'as remarqué ça ?

- Il y a longtemps. Je suis même étonné qu'il ne soit pas parti plus tôt ! Pas de problème, maman, je serai toujours là pour te protéger.

Je gonflais ma poitrine et lui montrais mes biceps.

- Admire moi c'est muscles ! Puis redevenant sérieux, j'ajoutai en lui prenant la main :

- Moi, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais !

Jamais ! Toujours ! Nous sommes sûrs de nous lorsque nous prononçons ces mots. Il paraît qu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Amusée puis très émue, ma mère me serra très fort dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

- Merci, j'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ça.

- Pas de souci maman, je ne le voyais que quelques instants le matin, pas plus longtemps le soir et pas tous les soirs ! Qu'il ne soit plus là, ça ne va rien changer. Ma vie c'est toi, ce n'est pas lui. Et dans ma tête sa à toujours était comme sa.

Ma mère me regardait au travers de larmes qu'elle avait beaucoup de mal à contenir, étonnée par ma maturité soudaine. Moi qui d'habitude me comporte souvent de façon immature et idiote même, mais je sais me montrer fort dans les moments difficiles.

J'ai toujours eu le pouvoir de tourner les choses de la vie en dérision. Mon père me manifestait beaucoup d'indifférence, j'en faisais autant et reportais toute mon affection sur ma mère qui me le rendait bien. Fils unique, je devenais sa seule famille.

La procédure de divorce fut longue et déprimante. J'annonçais la nouvelle à mes camarades de classe avec le plus grand détachement :

- Tiens, au fait, mes parents divorcent !

Comme j'aurais pu dire : « Tiens, j'oubliais, j'viens d'acheter un nouveau DVD ! » Encore qu'un nouveau DVD aurait pu m'enthousiasmer. Sûrement que je n'avais pas d'ami assez intime pour me confier.

Ma mère, qui venait d'avoir trente-six ans, n'était pas femme à pleurer sur son sort toute la vie. Le divorce prononcé, elle fit une croix sur son passé et décida de déménager. La raison officielle étant :

- J'ai besoin de changer d'air et à toi aussi, ça te fera du bien.

Je n'en étais pas convaincu, mais à quinze ans, on ne nous demande pas notre avis. D'ailleurs heureuse idée que tu as eue maman ! Je ne le savais pas encore mais grâce à toi, j'allais faire la rencontrer qui allais bouleverser définitivement ma vie.

Nous quittâmes la capitale pour nous installer dans un pavillon entre banlieue et campagne au sud de Paris. Une maison neuve avec trois chambres, une au rez-de-chaussée et deux à l'étage.

- Tu verras, tu vas te plaire ici !

Ce n'était pas déplaisant : la vie restait la même, à la seule différence près que je ne connaissais plus personne. Le côté positif était que ma mère, qui culpabilisait un peu de cet échec de sa vie conjugale, était beaucoup plus attentive et cédait plus facilement à chacune de mes demandes. Je n'en ai jamais abusé... Ou alors, juste un peu.

Deux choses me tenaient à cœur : avoir un chien et un ordinateur. Aucun rapport entre ces deux souhaits, si ce n'est que les deux allaient occuper une place importante dans ma vie. À Paris, ma mère s'était toujours opposée à l'acquisition d'un chien qui, selon elle, n'avait pas sa place dans un appartement. Nous n'étions plus à Paris, elle revit la question et finit par accepter. Elle discuta un peu plus sur mon choix et surtout sur son prix. Lorsque je le vis dans sa cage avec ce regard triste, je compris que c'était lui, c'était « mon » chien ! Ma mère refusa catégoriquement : trop cher. Quand ma mère disait non c'était sans appel. Je lui fis la gueule pendant trois jours, elle tenta en vain de me raisonner. Alors j'en rajoutais un peu…

- Ce n'est même pas la peine que je te demande un ordinateur !

Elle, qui était toujours calme, s'énerva soudainement.

- Bon, ça suffit, j'en parlerai à ton père !

Mon père avait de l'argent, mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. Pourtant ils se mirent d'accord. Mon père paierait le chien et ma mère l'ordinateur. C'était presque le même prix. En retournant à l'animalerie, je broyais du noir. J'étais presque certain de ne pas le retrouver. Je ne sais pourquoi dans ma vie, quand je m'attends au pire, ça n'arrive jamais. Seulement quand je ne m'y attends pas. Il était toujours là. Il m'attendait dans la même cage avec le même regard triste et moi, je rayonnais de bonheur. C'était ma première bonne nouvelle depuis longtemps. Ma mère était ravie de me voir heureux, Pakkun, content de quitter sa cage et moi, en attendant mieux, enchanté d'avoir enfin un compagnon.

Ma mère fut un peu plus réticente pour la connexion Internet. Mais capitula après quelques relances.

Était-ce le meilleur choix ? Moi qui parlais peu, et ne connaissais personne, n'allais-je pas m'enfermer encore plus sur moi-même ? Ma vie se résumait au lycée, ma chambre, mon ordi, épisodiquement la cuisine. Ma mère fit preuve de beaucoup de patience. Je la vis revivre aussi. Elle qui ne sortait jamais, avait soudain envie de bouger, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Elle organisait des sorties, au cinéma, au restaurant, à la salle de spectacle municipale… Je la suivais avec une totale indifférence. C'était une drôle d'année où je n'avais plus envie de rien. Elle me le reprochait mais fit avec. Elle prit le temps de me parler pendant des heures, je ne comprenais pas toujours tout mais j'appréciais d'être la cible de tant de sollicitude. Contraste avec mon père que je n'avais pas revu, depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison. Il devait encore penser à moi, puisqu'après m'avoir acheté un chien, pour mes seize ans, il m'offrit une moto, une magnifique Japonaise 124 cm3 – moteur 4 temps avec démarreur électrique – 12 ch à 9 500 tr/mn – 5 rapports – vitesse maxi : 100 km/h disait la revue technique ! J'en fus le premier surpris, pas des performances de la bécane mais du cadeau… Il me la fit livrer un matin, cette fois, je n'avais rien demandé. Ma mère n'était pas très d'accord, mais c'était fait. Il me paya même le permis. Magique !

Nous vivions maintenant dans une petite ville de dix mille habitants, où la vie était moins stressante qu'à Paris. Ma mère, qui travaillait dans une banque, changea d'agence et la vie reprit son cours.

Au lycée, j'étais un peu seul, je ne connaissais personne. Une fille de ma classe, Rin, me regardait souvent. Je crus au début qu'elle regardait quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les préliminaires. On nous apprend beaucoup de choses à l'école mais pas à parler, ni comment se faire des amis et encore moins à aimer ! Je me suis rattrapé depuis.

Cette rencontre allait bousculer ma vie. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais c'était le début des bouleversements. Elle souffla sur la poussière de mes habitudes. Elle était belle, séduisante avec un humour décapant. C'est pour toute ces qualités que j'étais tomber amoureux d'elle.

Elle fus mon première amour... Et aussi mon premier râteaux. Elle préférais me garder comme ami et confident. Je ne fus pas surpris car je ne me trouvais ni beau ni séduisant. La seule chose dont j'étais satisfait, c'était des traits fin de mon visage, héritage de la famille Uchiwa. D'ailleurs je suis considérer comme le boulet de la famille, peut être parce que je n'était pas aussi froid et arrogant qu'eux ? Ou alors c'est le fait que je n'était pas aussi fort et intelligent ? Je n'était pas assez courageux que mes aînés ? C'est sûrement pour toute ces raisons que je suis considérer comme le rater de la famille.

Je n'étais pas un monstre mais pas non plus un top-modèle. Ma mère trouvait que j'avais du charme, mais c'était ma mère… Déçu et gêné qu'elle ne partager pas mes sentiments, j'attendais. Alors, devant mon immobilisme, elle prit les devants et passa à l'action.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour !

- Que penses-tu de la situation en Afghanistan ?

Je ris. Elle ne se souciait pas plus que moi de ce pays, mais c'était drôle.

- Je ne sais même pas où ça se trouve ! Tu milites pour la libération des femmes afghanes ?

- Non, dit-elle avec un large sourire, je voulais juste savoir si t'avais de l'humour.

- Je pourrais avoir de l'humour, tout en m'intéressant aux Afghans.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas !

- Non, pas trop.

Nous nous regardions avec la même curiosité l'un pour l'autre. Elle me posa mille questions.

- Je peux voir ta carte ?

- Ma carte ? Quelle carte ?

- Ta carte de police ! Avec toutes ces questions, t'es forcément de la police !

Rin ne l'était pas, elle était seulement curieuse. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir ni faire semblant. Elle fit tout pour devenir mon amie. Elle y réussit si bien qu'elle devint ma meilleure amie. Nous étions très complices. Elle voulait tout savoir de moi, voir ma rue, ma maison, connaître ma mère… Je ne parvenais pas à me dire que n'avait aucune chance avec elle. Je n'ai jamais voulus aborder le sujet, pour ne pas risquer de l'hériter avec cette histoire ou encore qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise en ma présence. Jusqu'au jour où, un après-midi après les cours, je l'accompagnais chez elle comme nous le faisions souvent. Elle prépara un goûter puis je ne put résister à lui poser cette question qu'elle redoutais tant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

Nous étions les yeux dans les yeux. J'était devenue très sérieux, laissant mon idiotie habituelle, elle me répondis :

- Oh non ! La question qui tue !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux bien te répondre mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Quoi que je te dise, promets-moi que nous resterons toujours amis.

Mon visage s'assombrit. J'avait compris la suite. Mais je tenais trop à elle, donc c'est avec la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux, que je promit.

- Je ne t'ai pas encore répondu, je le regrette déjà. Je pense plein de choses de toi. Tu es beaux, tu es très beaux malgré ce que tu crois. Après tout tu est un Uchiwa ! Ajouta-t-elle en riant. J'aime ton humour et ta compagnie. Je sais qu'avant moi tu n'avais jamais eu d'ami, autant chez les filles que les garçons. Peut être que tu confond l'amitié fusionnelle avec de l'amour ?

Au lieu de me lamenter sur mon sois disant amour à sens unique ce jour là, j'aurais peut être dut lui donner raison.

-Je tiens à toi mais je ne veux pas te mentir. Continua-t-elle. Pour moi ce n'est que de l'amitié. Je suis désolé.

- Il ne faut pas, dit-je, les larmes aux yeux.

- Et toi, que penses-tu de moi ?

- Tu le sais bien ! Je t'aime, je suis fous de toi.

Ce que je pensait.

Sans pouvoir me retenir d'avantage et comme le pleurnichard que j'était je n'ai pas put me retenir de pleurer.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû me poser cette question… Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Si, je voulais savoir. Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie de ne pas te l'avoir posée.

- Rien ne doit changer entre nous. Je tiens à toi. S'il te plaît, ne m'enlève pas ton amitié, j'en ai trop besoin. Je suis dur avec toi. Je n'y suis pour rien mais je ne pourrai jamais te donner ce que tu me demandes. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, peut-être. Mais les choses les plus évidentes nous aveuglent. On se perd à croire le contraire. Je t'ai rêvé dans mes bras, dans mon lit ou à mes pieds. Tu ne le feras pas mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer. C'est promis, je resterai ton amie.

Elle tint parole et notre amitié n'en souffrit pas. Elle fut différente, c'est tout. J'aimais discuter avec elle, connaître son point de vue. J'avais tout à apprendre des filles. Nous étions toujours ensemble. Toute l'année, ma vie fut organisée autour d'elle. Nous étions si liés et si complices que beaucoup pensaient que nous étions amoureux. Ma mère la première bien sûr ! J'avais beau lui dire le contraire, elle ne comprenait que ce qu'elle avait envie de comprendre. Les choses étant clarifiées avec Rin, il n'y eut jamais d'ambiguïté entre nous… ou si peu ! Je savait qu'elle ne pouvais pas me donner ce que j'attendais d'elle. Tout de même je ne désarma pas tout de suite. Malgré cette mise au point, je restais persuadée que rien n'était perdu et que je finirais par la séduire. J'y consacrais beaucoup d'énergie. Je fus à deux doigts de la faire craquer mais rien à faire.

Au fil du temps, je devenais plus lucide et compris peu à peu que ce n'était peut être pas de l'amour, mais juste une grande amitié.

Elle fut mon amie, ma grande sœur, ma confidente parfois, mon alliée toujours. Je n'avais rien à lui cacher. Heureusement car elle devinait tout. Lorsque nous, nous chahutions, elle m'embrassait parfois avec passion. Je me laissais faire mais je savait que ça ne voulait rien dire et que sa n'irait pas plus loin. Elle provoquait souvent ces jeux et ces corps à corps. Nous étions toujours à la limite du raisonnable. Nous marchions sur le bord d'un précipice dans lequel nous ne sommes jamais tombés. Je la vis épanouie, heureuse, parfois cruel avec moi. Je fus tour à tour, charmant, horrible et très triste. Nous nous aimions à notre façon. Comme promis, elle accepta tout, les bons comme les mauvais moments. Elle fut et restera ma meilleure amie.

Lorsque j'avais une douzaine d'années et que j'allais au cinéma, j'enviais toujours les amoureux que l'on devinait s'embrasser dans le noir. Ils n'avaient que quelques années de plus que moi mais comme j'aurais aimé être à leur place ! Pour cela, ma grand-mère avait raison, encore fallait-il avoir une petite amie. Le temps a passé, j'ai grandi et si je n'en avais pas, c'était comme sa. Quand Rin m'embrassait dans les salles obscures, je me demandais souvent si certains plus jeunes m'enviaient autant. J'en étais persuadé, alors, pour rajouter à leurs tourments, je faisais durer ces moments d'union buccale. Je n'étais plus amoureux mais pourtant j'aimais embrasser Rin. J'aimais ce contact et toutes les sensations qu'il provoquait.

Nous partions parfois en balade et, même si nous ne l'étions qu'à demi, nous empruntions souvent le parcours des amoureux dans les allées du parc paysager. Avec un chaperon : Super Pakkun qui s'en foutait complètement. Je ne manquait pas de l'embrasser...Rin pas Pakkun, hein ! et elle se laissait faire. On jouais les amoureux. On pouvait s'y méprendre. Nous en avions l'air. Nous ne faisions pas semblant, nous nous embrassions vraiment avec passion. J'ai aimé cette période de ma vie. J'étais bien dans ma peau même si, parfois, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Un après-midi de juillet, alors que nous arpentions ces allées, je me réjouissais de ces doux instants que j'allais vivre. Mais très souvent dans ma vie, ce que je prévois n'arrive jamais. C'est toujours au moment où je m'y attends le moins que tout bascule dans l'horreur. Quand je crois au bonheur, le temps et les évènements qui nous ignorent, en décident autrement et rien ne se passe comme prévu. Mais inversement, de sinistres soirées selon mes prévisions, finirent en feux d'artifices.

Ainsi ce jour-là, était-ce dû à la chaleur ? À une pression artérielle trop élevée ? À une faiblesse nasale ? Ou peut-être les trois à la fois… Je me mis à saigner du nez. Une vraie hémorragie ! N'ayant pas de mouchoir et sentant mon nez couler, je m'essuyai discrètement d'un revers de la main. Le liquide rouge que j'en ramenais était sans équivoque. Rin, qui avait toujours tout, me donna ses mouchoirs. Je saignais tant que j'en vidais le paquet. Lorsqu'enfin les vannes se fermèrent, je n'étais plus en état d'embrasser qui que ce soit. Fini la frime, je me sentais très piteux. J'eus souvent peur de récidiver les fois suivantes, mais non, ce fut la première mais aussi la dernière. Assis sur un banc au pied d'un grand arbre, nous ne parlions plus. Quand soudain, de gros nuages noirs, venus de je ne sais où, envahirent le ciel, la ville, le parc et toute la région.

L'atmosphère était oppressante. Quand les premières grosses gouttes de pluie éclatèrent par terre, une étrange odeur monta du sol. Même avec le nez sanguinolent, je la sentis. Le tonnerre et les éclairs vinrent clôturer la fête. C'était beau, terrifiant et enivrant. Je garderais toujours un tendre souvenir de cette retraite sous l'orage. Il faisait bon. L'eau qui tombait du ciel était presque chaude. Je rentrai chez moi trempé mais heureux, tenant Rin d'une main et mon dernier mouchoir de l'autre. Je prêtai des vêtements secs à Rin, mais même une fois lavé, séché et changé, je n'eus pas droit à ma séance de bisous. Je n'étais pas trop en forme. J'avais le nez à moitié bouché par le sang coagulé et plus personne pour nous envier, alors… J'abuse, bien sûr, je ne l'embrassais pas que pour ça, mais parce que j'y prenais goût. Plusieurs fois je crus que retomber amoureux d'elle.

Elle m'entraîna aussi dans un club d'Aïkido, où elle suivait des cours d'autodéfense.

Je passai avec elle une année merveilleuse. Une année seulement, car le mois suivant, en août 2013, elle déménagea. Avec ses parents, elle fit le chemin inverse que je venais de faire, ils s'installèrent à Paris, et moi dans la plus grande des solitudes. Elle me manquait terriblement. J'allais la voir de temps en temps, et fort heureusement, il me restait le téléphone et Internet.

* * *

**Reviews ? please ?**


	3. J'ai vu un ange

**Titre**: Si tu avais été...

**Genre**: Romance, Drame et un peu de school-fic.

**Couple**: Kakashi et Obito. (Sans surprise, vue le nombre de OS que je fait sur eux).

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et l'histoire est tirée du livre de Alexis Hayden et Zngel of YS.

Dans ce chapitre, Kakashi sera présent !

Et merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi ;)

Sur ce j'vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**J'ai vu un ange :**

La fin de l'année glissa doucement, ennuyeuse et monotone, jusqu'à Noël. Pour changer, nous avons passé les fêtes de fin d'année chez mes grands-parents maternels. Ma mère avait une sœur qui ne s'entendait pas trop bien avec ses parents. Nous étions pour ainsi dire leur seule famille. Ça ne les rendait pas plus affectueux pour autant. Comme tout ce qui était nouveau, l'arrivée de Pakkun les perturba un peu. Dix jours chez eux sans ordinateur ni Internet… le Cauchemard ! J'en profitais pour faire de bonnes balades avec mon chien dans la campagne. Comme l'année précédente, le soir de Noël, Rin m'envoya plusieurs SMS. Pourquoi pensait-elle toujours plus à moi à cette date-là ? Sans doute aurait-elle souhaité passer la soirée à mes côtés… Moi aussi !

C'était Noël, tu n'y étais pas, mais c'était comme si ! Au deuxième SMS, ma grand-mère ne put s'empêcher de me demander :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Rin.

- C'est ta petite amie ?

_- _Non. Une amie, c'est tout.

Ma grand-mère à toujours voulus que j'ai une petite amie. Il ne se passait pas un Noël sans qu'elle ne me posait la question. Mais chaque année, et à son grand regret, je prenais un malin plaisir à lui dire le contraire. Ce qui la désespérait, c'était que je ne m'intéresserais jamais aux filles. Ce qui me désespérait moi, c'était que je serais encore là, l'année prochaine, à répondre à la même question !

Les fêtes passées, nous prîmes le chemin du retour et moi celui du lycée.

Le début de l'année est toujours propice aux bonnes résolutions. Cette année-là, je n'en avais pas pris. La vie semblait continuer, inintéressante et sans surprise. Mais si je n'avais pas prévu de changer, le temps et les événements en décidèrent autrement.

En ce début d'année, il en a fallu des choses pour que ce jour de rentrée scolaire soit différent des autres jours ! Il a d'abord fallu que le soleil, dans sa course folle à travers la galaxie, se dresse sur ce même point d'horizon que la veille. Il a fallu que nous nous levions à la même heure, que nous traversions la même ville pour nous rendre au même lycée. Je ne te connaissais pas et nous n'avions pas rendez-vous mais il a fallu tout cela et bien d'autres choses encore, pour que nos chemins et nos regards se croisent !

Ce jour-là, il arriva au lycée. Un nouveau : grand, corps bien dessiné ni trop d'muscles ni trop fin, avec de beaux cheveux dressé de façon bizarre et de couleur argenté, sensiblement du même âge que moi.

J'aurais pu ne pas le voir dans la foule, mais je ne vis que lui. Pourquoi ? Et pendant que je restais bloqué, les yeux grands ouverts, le nouveau qui balayait du regard son nouvel environnement tourna brusquement la tête… pour revenir sur ce qu'il venait de voir : moi ! Nos regards ne s'étaient croisés qu'une fraction de seconde pourtant j'eus l'impression de lire la même expression d'étonnement ou de curiosité sur son visage. Tout était allé très vite mais la scène fut gravée dans ma mémoire. Pendant les mois qui suivirent, je me la repassais souvent. Ce garçon avait-il senti mon regard posé sur lui ? Avait-il tourné la tête par hasard, juste à ce moment précis ? Ou m'avait-il remarqué, moi, Obito, parmi une centaine d'élèves ? Impossible ! La seule chose dont j'étais certain, c'est qu'il était beau ! Première rencontre… Je ne te connaissais pas mais les questions fusaient déjà dans ma tête.

Le lendemain, alors que j'avais presque oublié l'incident de la veille, nos regards se croisèrent plusieurs fois. Et je fis toujours le même constat : « Qu'il est beau ! »

C'est durant cette période que j'ai commencé la rédaction d'un journal. J'ai toujours aimé écrire et c'est tellement plus facile avec un ordinateur. J'y mettais, de temps en temps, les événements de la journée, les choses insolites qui m'arrivaient, ainsi :

« 10 janvier, Mis à part le fait que lundi était la reprise des cours, ce fut aussi une journée inhabituelle, extraordinaire et insolite. J'ai vu un ange ! Non, je ne suis pas fou ! Il est arrivé au lycée un être étrange que je ne connaissais pas, avec un visage si énigmatique mais qu'on devine avec des aux traits fins sous son masque. Avec ces magnifiques cheveux argentés dressé en désordre sur sa tête. Il marchait comme on danse. Non, il ne dansait pas, il volait ! Il semblait descendre du ciel et glisser sur le bitume comme un patineur sur la glace. Il était si beau que je ne le quittais plus des yeux et c'est alors que nos regards se sont croisés. Mais c'était sûrement parce que j'étais figé, les yeux grands ouverts, qu'il m'a remarqué. »

« 13 janvier, Tous les jours, je revois ce mystérieux inconnu au lycée. Je n'ose plus l'observer car nos regards ne cessent de se croiser. Que va-t-il penser de moi ? Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'ai jamais vu de garçon aussi beau ni aussi gracieux. Hélas, il n'est pas dans ma classe ! Il vient d'arriver. Il est seul, triste et solitaire. J'aimerais bien être son ami, mais je ne sais comment faire. Je suis comme le petit prince avec le renard, je ne sais comment l'apprivoiser… pourtant il est déjà, pour moi, unique au monde. Ça me fait peur. »

Interruption du journal.

« 24 janvier, Plus de quinze jours que j'ai abandonné ce journal. Je n'ose plus écrire tout ce que je vis, tout ce que je ressens… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Mes sentiments m'effrayent ! Je suis obnubilé par ce garçon. Je ne le connais pas, je ne sais rien de lui mais je crois que je l'aime. Comment est-ce possible ? Heureusement il n'est pas dans ma classe ! Pourquoi est-il si beau et si mystérieux ? Que faire pour que tout cela cesse… Mais en ai-je vraiment envie ? Je vis un rêve, je plane, je vole… avec les anges. »

Que de questions posées… Chaque fois que je le cherchais, pendant les pauses, nos regards se croisaient. Comme s'il me cherchait aussi. Comment le savoir ? Et comment l'aborder de façon naturelle ? Je ne pouvais pas lui faire le coup de la situation en Afghanistan. Un garçon qui se prend une veste en draguant une fille, ce n'est pas grave. On se moque de lui pendant quelques jours — si la fille est bavarde — puis c'est oublié. Mais avec un garçon, on ne s'en remet pas. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter une telle situation. Seulement, plus le temps passait et plus je pensais à ce bel inconnu. Impossible de me concentrer sur autre chose. J'avais jamais aimé de garçons au par avant, et je n'avais encore jamais aimé une fille avec la même intensité. Pour me rassurer je me disais souvent que c'était inutile de s'inquiéter. Il suffisait d'attendre. Celle-là passerait comme les autres.

Aimer un garçon, ça ne veut rien dire. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est homo. D'ailleurs, je ne l'aimais pas. Je le trouvais beau, c'est tout ! Mais plus j'essayais de rester indifférent, plus j'étais attiré par ce garçon ! Chaque fois que j'étais près de lui, je remarquais un détail nouveau. C'est lorsque je fixais la couleur de ses yeux si similaire au moins, mais qui semble si diffèrent. Que je compris ce qui me fascinait chez lui : il était différent, il venait d'ailleurs ! Ses longs cils noirs, recourbés. Si noirs, qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être maquillés. Son visage blanc, imberbe et cette fine bouche que je devinais sous masque, qui ne riait jamais… Je connaissais tout de lui : ses vêtements, sa montre, ce large bracelet en cuir noir avec des clous en acier qu'il portait au poignet droit, cette bague au majeur de la main gauche, ce collier noir autour du cou avec cet anneau en métal, tout plat, sur lequel était gravé quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à lire… Tout ce qui était visible car en fait, je ne savais rien de lui, même pas son prénom. Pourtant, sans rien faire, il avait envahi ma vie. Son image me fascinait. Je ne voyais plus que lui.

Je me posais toutes sortes de questions. Mais les réponses qui s'imposaient, m'effrayaient encore plus que les questions. J'étais mal. Je n'étais pas insensible aux charmes des filles, un petit cul et une paire de seins ne me laissaient pas indifférent. Mais je bandais autant en voyant ce bel inconnu aux traits fins avec le même petit cul ! Combien de fois ai-je imaginé ton corps sous tes vêtements ?

En attendant, c'était un plaisir d'aller au lycée où je savais le retrouver chaque matin. Mais les jours de repos devenaient interminables. Plus les semaines passaient et plus je déprimais. Un jour convaincu de l'aimer, le lendemain persuadé du contraire. Un garçon qui aime un garçon, ce n'est jamais simple. Ce n'est pas normal.

Je sentais la situation m'échapper. J'étais partagé entre l'envie de vivre à fond cette aventure et celle d'écouter cette petite voix intérieure qui ne cessait de me répéter : « C'est mal ! » Était-ce répugnant ou normal ? Je n'en savais rien, je n'avais reçu aucune éducation là-dessus. Si ce n'est les réflexions entendues ici et là qui tendent toujours à nous faire croire que les homos, ce sont les autres !

Alors que faire ? Attendre la prochaine fille qui me ferait perdre la tête et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre ? Mais celle-ci tardait à venir et le garçon au masque et à la coupe rebelle devenait de plus en plus séduisant, de plus en plus envahissant.

Fallait-il se mettre en quête d'une nouvelle petite amie ? Je n'en avais pas très envie mais c'était une urgence pour me recentrer, me rassurer. Il faudrait être très prudent dans mon choix. En trouver une un peu réservée, qui ne s'accrocherait pas indéfiniment quand je la laisserais tomber et qui ne me proposerait pas non plus de coucher tout de suite.

J'aurais voulu t'aimer raisonnablement. Deux opposés car l'amour est tout sauf raisonnable. Il est incendiaire. Il nous pousse à faire toutes les bêtises que nous ne ferions pas en temps normal. Il étouffe notre conscience, nous consume et nous transporte.

En attendant, je décidais d'enfouir mes sentiments et mes attirances. Je voulais les refouler au plus profond de mon âme, au plus profond de mon cœur, afin de m'en libérer et qu'ils y restent pour toujours. Mais peut-on ainsi s'en défaire ? Pourquoi n'y sont-ils pas restés ? Pourquoi ont-ils rompu leurs liens ? Pourquoi cette mutinerie ?

J'aimais ce garçon. Pourtant combien de fois ai-je tenté de me persuader du contraire, qu'il était tout à fait ordinaire, sans rien de plus que les autres, même pas beau ? Il ne fallait plus y prêter attention, ne plus m'en occuper et tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Premières choses à faire : ne plus le chercher, ne plus le regarder, cesser de penser à lui et de me répéter que je l'aime, comme si c'était de l'auto-conditionnement. Résolution absurde puisque je n'y arriverai jamais ! Chaque matin, je faisais tout le contraire. Au réveil, mes premières pensées étaient pour lui. Ensuite, à peine arrivé au lycée, j'avais besoin de le voir, de savoir qu'il était là. Ça me rassurait. Le pire c'est que j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait la même chose.

C'était toujours au moment où j'étais persuadé d'en être guéri, où je me croyais le plus fort, que j'étais soudain dévoré par l'envie de le revoir et, à la rencontre suivante, je sombrais de plus belle. Alors, en un instant, toutes mes certitudes s'envolaient. Je laissais mon cœur s'emballer et m'expliquer pourquoi il était si extraordinaire, si beau et séduisant. Pourquoi je l'aimais et que je l'aimerais toujours. Jusqu'au bout de ma vie, jusqu'au bout du plus lointain des voyages. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je n'étais pas normal tout en espérant qu'il ne l'était pas non plus. Je ne cessais de me répéter que c'était mal mais je faisais tout pour le séduire. Jusque-là, peu soucieux de mon apparence, je décidais soudain de changer de look et de vêtements. Je me sentais minable à côté de lui. Il était toujours beau, nickel et irréprochable. Ma mère fut surprise par ce nouvel intérêt pour ma personne et mon image. Elle m'avait vu « rigolard et indifférent » pendant son divorce, « envie de rien » l'année suivante. Soudain, ce regain d'attention ne passa pas inaperçu. Un jour que j'essayais un nouveau pantalon :

- Rin n'est plus là, à qui veux-tu plaire ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Avec Rin je n'avais pas d'efforts à faire pour plaire.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Ce n'est personne, j'ai juste envie de changer.

Elle n'en crut pas un mot mais cessa de me poser des questions. Je m'en posais bien assez tout seul. Fallait-il vraiment lutter ou se laisser aller et prendre la vie comme elle venait ? C'était facile à dire, pas facile à vivre. Je culpabilisais de plus en plus. J'avais parfois l'impression que toute résistance était inutile, que je luttais pour rien. Comme dans ces jeux vidéo, où lorsqu'on coupe un ennemi en deux, chaque moitié redevient un nouvel ennemi potentiel. La meilleure défense étant de ne plus lutter mais d'admettre la réalité et de laisser venir.

J'aimais un garçon. Même si je refusais d'y croire. J'étais prêt à le nier avec une énergie farouche. Seulement voilà, faire taire ses sentiments n'est pas qu'une question de volonté. J'ai voulu me protéger de cet amour impossible en me persuadant qu'il n'existait pas. Moi, qui avais peur du rejet des autres, je me suis rejeté moi-même. Mais je n'avais pas tout prévu. On peut mentir aux autres, pas à soi-même. Ces mensonges-là nous rongent de l'intérieur. Je connaissais mes sentiments. Je savais ce que j'avais dans le cœur.

Comme une vague se retire pour mieux revenir, mes sentiments refirent surface avec une force inouïe, décuplée et incontrôlable. J'étais comme le capitaine d'un navire perdu en pleine tempête, sans savoir quoi faire. Parfois persuadé qu'il valait mieux faire demi-tour, parfois convaincu de mon insubmersibilité et qu'il fallait au contraire aller de l'avant. Mais peu importe puisque la barre ne répondait plus et que j'allais au hasard, porté par les vents, par cette force invisible qui s'appelle l'amour et qui n'obéit à aucune règle, à aucune loi ni à aucune logique.

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent. Quinze jours sans le voir ! J'arpentais les rues de la ville en vain : il n'y était pas. À sa grande surprise, j'accompagnais même ma mère pour faire les courses. Il n'y était pas non plus. Nous n'étions plus au même endroit en même temps. Ce qui me perturbait le plus, c'est qu'après quinze jours sans le voir, je ne me souvenais presque plus de son visage, comme si mon cerveau en faisait rejet. D'où venait ce blocage en moi qui m'empêchait de l'aimer librement ? Je n'avais pas de photos de lui. Je ressentais le besoin d'en parler, de me confier. Besoin de recevoir des conseils ou un avis extérieur. Besoin de savoir si j'étais normal. Si c'était courant, logique et légitime à mon âge de tomber amoureux d'un garçon. Savoir si d'autres que moi vivaient le même délire. Quand on est môme et que ça arrive, on se pose moins de questions. Mais à seize ans, à qui se confier ? À qui le demander ? À ma mère ? Non, impossible. Il n'est jamais facile de parler de ce genre de choses. Je déprimais et ma mère le voyait bien.

- Depuis que Rin est partie, tu n'es plus le même. Si elle te manque, tu devrais aller la voir !

Bien sûr que Rin me manquait mais sans plus. Qu'aurais-je fait si elle était encore là ? Déjà, elle aurait tout deviné.

- Oui, t'as raison. C'est ce que je vais faire.

Me confier à Rin ? Ce ne serait pas facile de lui poser ce genre de question. Mais c'était la seule qui pouvait me comprendre. Aussi, avant de devenir fou, je décidai d'aller la voir à Paris. Aussitôt décidé, aussitôt fait, je partis sans prévenir. Elle fut surprise de ma visite mais enchantée de me voir. Nous discutâmes un moment ensemble. Elle qui comprenait toujours tout vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais j'étais incapable de parler, incapable de lui ouvrir mon cœur.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Plein de choses.

- Quelles choses ?

- Je n'arrive pas à le dire.

- Tu n'y arrives pas, tu ne veux pas ou tu ne sais pas ?

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- C'est si grave ?

- C'est compliqué ! Je ne sais plus qui je suis.

- Je te manque ?

- Oui, bien sûr que tu me manques mais ce n'est pas pour ça.

- Dommage !

Soudain, j'entendis retentir la sonnette et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. C'était Konan une amie de Rin, celle-ci se précipita pour lui barrer le chemin.

- Je ne suis pas seule !

- Ah bon, qui c'est ?

- Obito.

- Le fameux Obito ? dit-elle en s'avançant pour me voir.

- Bonjour ! Je ne sais pas si je suis si fameux…

Elle tenta de s'expliquer.

- Je disais fameux parce que j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi !

- En bien ou en mal ?

- Que du bien !

Contrainte, Rin fit les présentations…

- Obito… Konan… une amie.

- Une amie ? Ton amie !

Nous discutâmes un moment mais, complètement absent, je décidai de m'en aller.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui te fais fuir j'espère ? demanda Konan.

- Non, j'allais partir.

Rin me regarda songeuse. Elle avait compris que j'étais venu pour me confier, mais que j'en étais incapable.

- Tu m'appelles ?

- Ok.

Elle me raccompagna, quand elle revint dans le salon, Konan était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça ne va pas du tout.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !

- Oui !

- Ah non, on ne se dispute pas à cause d'un mec !

Rin regardait Konan, elle réfléchit un moment, puis…

- Tente ta chance, pour moi c'est juste un ami. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment, il est préoccupé par autre chose.

- C'est vrai, je peux ? Tu ne m'en voudras pas ?

- Non. Si t'y arrives… Je te tue, c'est tout.

- Tu m'avais pas dit que tu regrettait de l'avoir rejetté ?

- Je l'aime beaucoup, mais sans plus. Il a plein de qualités. Il est très attachant. Je m'entends trop bien avec lui mais en ce moment, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

- Il est amoureux, tu crois ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il a l'air très mal dans sa peau, ce n'est pas son habitude.

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait fuir ?

- Je le connais bien, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal. Il était venu pour se confier… c'est raté.

- Désolée !

- Je le rappellerai.

Le lendemain, mon portable sonna, mais ce n'était pas Rin.

- Bonjour, c'est Konan ! l'amie de Rin. Tu te souviens de moi ?

- Oui.

- Rin m'a donné ton téléphone. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je vous ai coupé dans votre discussion et t'ai un peu fait fuir, toi qui venais de si loin…

- Pas de problème.

- Mais je voulais te dire autre chose… Voilà… J'aurai bien aimé te revoir.

Silence ! Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je me demandais si j'avais bien compris. C'était une invitation pour le moins inattendue. Moi qui en cherchais une, j'étais en train de me faire draguer par une fille ! Je tentais de faire plusieurs choses à la fois : de me concentrer, de réfléchir à la situation et de répondre quelque chose d'intelligent… Mais je n'y arrivais pas, je restais muet.

- Allô !

- Oui, oui, je suis là mais je ne sais pas quoi répondre, tu me prends un peu au dépourvu.

- Je comprends, je vais te laisser réfléchir.

Elle me laissa… réfléchir et son numéro de téléphone. Je tentais en vain d'analyser la situation. Bien sûr que je voulais sortir avec une fille mais de là à choisir la meilleure amie de celle que j'avait tellement aimé… Je faisais un blocage. Konan était belle. C'était tentant. En plus, elle était consentante, c'est même elle qui faisait le premier pas ! Mais j'étais incapable de prendre une décision. Comment expliquer ça à Rin ? Je n'eus pas à le faire. Le soir même, c'est elle qui m'appela. Je n'avais jamais été autant demandé. J'avouai à Rin que Konan m'avait téléphoné.

- Je sais.

- Comment ça, tu sais ?

- C'est moi qui lui ai donné ton numéro.

- Tu sais pourquoi elle m'appelait ?

- Je me doute… Fais comme tu veux, il y a longtemps que je me suis fait une raison.

J'étais sidéré. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'avais en plus l'autorisation ! J'ai toujours du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe parfois dans la tête des autres, autant que dans la mienne d'ailleurs. Je lui promis de revenir la voir le mercredi suivant, ce qui me donnait une petite semaine de réflexion. Je rappelais Konan pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Comment expliquer tout ça ? Je prenais rendez-vous avec une fille quand un mec occupait toutes mes pensées. Je ne me sentais pas très fier de moi mais décidé toutefois à vivre à fond cette aventure. Enfin, à fond… C'était un bien grand mot car je ne pourrais sûrement pas aller jusqu'au bout de cette liaison, si liaison il y avait.

Moi qui espérais trouver une fille plutôt timide, qui ne me proposerait jamais de coucher… Je n'avais peut-être pas fait le meilleur choix. Mais pour l'instant, j'étais plus choisi que je ne choisissais. Il suffisait de se laisser porter par les événements et voir venir.

Le lendemain au lycée, je me sentais mal à l'aise face au garçon masquer. Je n'osais même plus le regarder. J'avais déjà l'impression de le trahir alors que nous ne nous connaissions pas. Ça ne tournait vraiment pas rond dans ma tête.

Je jouais double jeu, en voyant Konan le mercredi et cet inconnu le reste de la semaine.

Lorsqu'au lycée nous étions proches l'un de l'autre, je m'amusais à fixer quelqu'un près de lui et invariablement, je sentais son regard sur moi. Mais quand je le regardais, ces beaux yeux sombres changeaient aussitôt de direction pour regarder quelqu'un d'autre. J'avais alors le temps de le dévisager pendant quelques secondes, de m'imprégner de son image pour ne plus l'oublier. Et lui faisait parfois la même chose. Du moins je le croyais. Je le voyais presque tous les jours mais n'avais jamais entendu le son de sa voix. Jusqu'au jour où il me télescopa en disant :

- Excuse-moi !

- Non, c'est moi.

Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver et il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Sa voix était belle, elle était grave. Chaque nouveau détail de son être me fascinait. Pourquoi était-il parti si vite ? Pourquoi n'avais-je rien fait pour le retenir ? Tout semblait si facile après coup mais face à lui, je ne marchais pas droit.

Le mercredi suivant j'étais chez Rin, elle me regardait bizarrement, je sentais qu'elle se posait plein de questions et qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas tarder à me les poser.

- Ça va ?

- Oui.

- Mieux que la semaine dernière ?

- Un peu.

- Konan y est pour quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Oui, non, je t'ai connu plus bavard !

- Je suis désolé.

- Konan va venir tout à l'heure.

- Oui, je sais, elle me l'a dit.

- Tu vas sortir avec elle ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas et puis ça me gène.

- Il ne faut pas.

- Votre amitié risque d'en souffrir.

- Non, pas de souci, après tout il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre toi et moi, juste une profonde amitié !

J'eus un petit rire forcé.

- Comme tu as l'air triste ! Pourquoi tu disais l'autre jour que tu ne sais plus qui tu es ?

- Je suis toujours étonné par tout ce qui me passe par la tête.

- Tu te poses trop des questions.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

Il y eut un silence… elle réfléchissait.

- Tu préfères les blondes ?

- Je ne sais plus ce que je préfère.

- T'as l'air de douter de tout !

- Oui, complètement !

Nous étions les yeux dans les yeux, Rin tentait de comprendre ce que je ne lui disais pas, ce que j'étais incapable de lui dire.

Konan attendait un coup de téléphone pour nous rejoindre. Rin attendait que je lui parle de ce qui me chagrinait et moi, j'attendais le lendemain pour revoir celui que j'aimais. Situation des plus claires ! Après les banalités d'usage échangées en présence de Rin, Konan me suivit au café le plus proche. Je ne fis pas de grandes déclarations. Je lui expliquais, sans entrer dans les détails, que je traversais une période de doute et d'incertitude. Bien que je la trouvais belle, je ne l'aimais pas mais que j'étais d'accord pour nous fréquenter afin de mieux se connaître. Je la trouvais plus hésitante et réservée que la semaine d'avant. Elle accepta. Il n'y eut pas de démonstrations affectives ni ce jour-là, ni les rendez-vous suivants. Je l'embrassais comme on embrasse une bonne amie. Je n'étais pas pressé. Elle fit comme si elle ne l'était pas non plus.


	4. Pourquoi lui ?

**Titre**: Si tu avais été...

**Genre**: Romance, Drame et un peu de school-fic.

**Couple**: Kakashi et Obito. (Sans surprise, vue le nombre de OS que je fait sur eux).

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et l'histoire est tirée du livre de Alexis Hayden et Zngel of YS.

Avant toute chose je souhaite à remercier Hikari qui m'laisse des revews à chaque chapitre, franchement merci sa fait du bien de savoir qu'il y en a qui suivent mon histoire ;D

Et merci aussi à Iru'Kashi-san qui me laisse tout l'temps des reviews constructifs.

Alors je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre est plus intéressants que les autres et que là, vraiment on commence à rentrer dans l'vif du sujet.

Sur ce j'vous souhaite comme d'hab' une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas de reviews à la fin, sa vous coûtera rien. x)

* * *

**Pourquoi lui ?**

Plus le temps passait, moins je savais où j'en étais. J'était sûr d'une chose seulement : j'étais de plus en plus amoureux. Non pas de Konan mais du bel inconnu masqué que je voyais chaque jour. Encore une période difficile de ma vie où tout semblait contre moi, mes sentiments, mes pulsions… Même mes rêves ! Je me réveillais souvent vers quatre heures du matin, en nage et toujours ce même cauchemar. Je te cherchais désespérément partout. Quand enfin je te trouvais, tu te retournais… Et là, horreur ! Ce n'était pas toi !

Tous les mercredis, je retrouvais Kona chez Rin. Nous discutions beaucoup, puis je descendais avec elle. Parfois nous partions visiter Paris. Toutefois notre liaison était au point mort. J'avais cru qu'elle serait plus entreprenante. Je m'étais trompé. Elle attendait et laissait venir. Elle était drôle et belle. Je n'étais pas indifférent. J'aimais bien l'embrasser et sentir son parfum. Mais ces instants étaient toujours un déchirement car c'est un autre que je mourrais d'envie d'embrasser. J'ai un curieux défaut. Celui de souvent penser à ceux qui ne sont pas là, à l'instant. Ainsi lorsque j'embrassais Konan, toutes mes pensées étaient pour celui que j'aimais, mais inversement, lorsque j'étais près de lui au lycée, je pensais souvent à Konan et à tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit durant la semaine ! Ce décalage dans le temps est forcément désagréable pour celui qui a le désavantage d'être présent et de me sentir absent. Konan me téléphonait souvent, plus souvent que je ne l'appelais. C'était parfois pour reprendre nos conversations du mercredi. Ces coups de fil m'inquiétaient. Elle pensait trop à moi et était attentive à chacune de mes paroles. Je craignais qu'elle ne s'attachât durablement. Rin jouait l'indifférence, mais l'était-elle vraiment ? Bref, je marchais sur des œufs.

J'étais toujours perdu dans mes pensées. Ma mère s'inquiétait de mon comportement. Elle passait son temps à me dire :

- À quoi tu penses ?

- À rien.

Alors que je ne pensais qu'à lui. J'imaginais notre première rencontre, les discussions que nous pourrions avoir. En attendant, je n'osais même pas lui dire bonjour.

Ma mère, qui n'était pas dupe, me devinait amoureux. Aussi, avant qu'elle ne me pose trop de questions, je décidai de lui dire la vérité — pas la vraie, bien sûr — celle qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Règle d'or : ne jamais dire la stricte vérité aux parents… Quand c'est trop évident, ils ne nous croient pas. Mais en cela, je n'étais pas si différent puisque ma propre vérité m'effrayait au point d'aller me rassurer dans les bras d'une fille. Restait juste à deviner ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre, trouver le bon mélange : un doigt de vérité avec deux doigts d'imagination. Je me mis en condition en imaginant un scénario. Puis, un samedi matin, lorsque je me sentis prêt, je passai à l'attaque.

- Maman ! J'ai un truc à te dire.

- Pas maintenant, je pars faire des courses. Je ne suis pas en avance. On voit ça plus tard, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle sortit et je restai là, dégoûté. Il n'est jamais facile de parler de ces choses-là. Elle qui voulait toujours tout savoir, n'avait pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'un moment important, qu'il fallait tout laisser, prendre le temps de m'écouter, retarder ces maudites courses. Toujours ce décalage ! Je restais planté là, avec mes angoisses et mes questions. Fallait-il vraiment le lui dire ? Était-ce un signe ? Mais le pire fut qu'à son retour, elle n'y pensait même plus. Elle prépara le repas et vaqua à ses occupations habituelles. Ce ne fut que le soir, devant la table et mon mutisme, qu'elle se souvint :

- Tu voulais me parler ce matin ?

Je n'en avais plus très envie.

- Ouais.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- C'était ce matin…

- Ce que tu voulais me dire ce matin, tu ne peux pas me le dire ce soir ?

- Si… Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours trop exigeants ou trop conformistes ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Moi, j'aurais voulu que tu m'écoutes ce matin lorsque j'étais décidé à te parler. Mais toi, quand c'est l'heure des courses, ce n'est pas l'heure d'écouter ton fils !

- Je ne sais pas si c'est du conformisme, mais il y a la vie… Elle nous bouffe et nous engloutit, c'est certain. Je t'écoute, c'était à quel sujet ?

J'étais coincé. Je sentis qu'elle ne lâcherait plus l'affaire, alors je me jetai à l'eau.

- J'ai rencontré une fille…

- Je m'en doutais !

C'était gagné ! Il suffisait de lui laisser croire en sa perspicacité, croire qu'elle avait vu juste et elle goberait tout. Trop facile !

- Qui est-ce ?

- Tu ne la connais pas.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Konan, je l'ai rencontrée chez Rin.

- La pauvre ! C'est elle qui te l'a fait connaître ?

- Oui.

- T'en fais une tête ! C'est une bonne nouvelle !

- Ce qui m'a refroidi, c'est qu'au moment où je me décide à t'en parler, toi tu te barres en me disant : « Je n'ai pas le temps, je n'ai pas le temps ! » On est toujours décalés, on n'a jamais le temps de rien. Tu dis que je ne te parle pas mais quand je suis prêt, tu ne comprends pas que c'est un moment important, qu'il faut tout lâcher pour m'écouter, et tu t'en vas.

- On va se rattraper, parle-moi d'elle.

- Elle a dix-huit ans, elle vit à Paris avec ses parents, pas loin de chez Rin. Elle est gentille, je m'entends bien avec elle.

- C'est du sérieux ?

- Non, c'est juste une copine.

Je savais qu'en disant cela, elle comprendrait le contraire. Elle ne m'écoutait déjà plus. Je lui montrai une photo, elle fut ravie et moi aussi. Mais j'oubliais le principal : je n'avais que faire de Konan, c'était un mec que j'aimais ! Incapable de lui dire… Et si je l'avais fait… Non, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer la suite ! Pourquoi les mensonges sont-ils plus souvent admissibles que la réalité ? Car si j'avais dit à ma mère, que je crevais d'amour pour un garçon, elle aurait eu du mal à l'accepter, elle n'aurait pas compris. Alors que le plus grotesque des mensonges passait tout seul. Elle en rajoutait même, au-delà de mes espérances, pour qu'il en devienne plus crédible.

Vers le 12 mai, j'arrivais au lycée pour apprendre une bien triste nouvelle : Gai était mort !

- Asuma ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il roulait en mobylette et s'est fait écraser par un camion !

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles ! Asuma était dans ma classe, c'était un garçon assez efféminé ,très enjoué, serviable, souriant et toujours de bonne humeur.

- Ce n'est pas possible !

- Si ! C'est peut-être un suicide.

- Pourquoi ?

- On ne sait pas, c'est un bruit qui court.

Les élèves qui avaient besoin d'en parler se réunirent dans la cour par petits groupes, chacun donnant des détails sur ce qu'il savait. Mais personne ne savait rien. On évoquait la dernière fois qu'on l'avait vu, ses dernières paroles, etc. Soudain, je réalisai que j'étais juste en face du bel inconnu, qui me troublait tant. Nous restâmes un moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Combien de temps ? Je n'en sais rien, probablement pas aussi longtemps que cela m'a paru. Face à lui, j'étais mal à l'aise et perdais toute notion du temps. Comme d'habitude, il était sombre et silencieux. Il écoutait les autres. À quoi pensait-il ?

Gai était parti sans donner d'explication. S'était-il vraiment jeté sous ce camion ? Comment le savoir ? Alors chacun donnait son avis. Certains parlaient de lâcheté, d'autres de courage… On aurait aimé comprendre.

Quand on est jeune, la mort est tellement improbable que nous n'y pensons pas. Mais elle sait nous rappeler qu'elle existe. Quand elle frappait ainsi, comme la foudre, si près de moi, j'étais toujours étonné d'avoir été épargné. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire : pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Je me suis toujours senti impuissant, autant pour l'expliquer, que pour consoler ceux qu'elle afflige.

Si c'était vrai, quel désespoir avait poussé Gai à commettre un tel geste ? Beaucoup se moquaient de son air efféminé. Je me demandais pourquoi, ce qui paraissait évident chez lui, ne se voyait pas chez moi. Aimait-il vraiment les garçons ? Alors que moi, j'aimais réellement celui qui était là, en face de moi, mais ça ne se voyait pas et personne ne s'en doutait, à part lui peut-être. Et si chez moi ça ne se voyait pas, combien d'autres, vivaient-ils la même chose ? Pour Gai, nous n'avions rien vu venir. Si c'était véritablement un suicide, il y avait forcément eu des alarmes. Personne n'avait été à ses côtés pour l'aider, pour le soutenir, pour l'en dissuader.

C'était mon frère de cœur. Nous avions la même faiblesse — si c'en est une — mais je ne me reconnaissais pas en lui. Je l'avais toujours ignoré. Finalement, j'étais peut-être pire que ceux qui se moquaient de lui. Et parmi ceux-là, combien éprouvaient les mêmes sentiments ? Je pensais à ses parents. Avait-il des frères ou des sœurs ? Je n'en savais rien, je ne connaissais pas sa famille. Nous ne connaissons rien des autres et il faut de telles extrémités pour se poser ce genre de questions. Je ne connaissais rien de celui que j'aimais le plus, que saurais-je de Gai qui m'était indifférent ? Et si c'était lui que la mort avait frappé, je ne m'en serais jamais remis ! Il était là, il me regardait, il avait l'air très affecté, pensait-il aux mêmes choses que moi ?

Rin, qui connaissait bien Gai, vint pour l'enterrement avec Konan. Gai, dans ce coffre en bois, Konan qui me serrait la main, et tout près, celui que j'aimais comme un malade et qui ne cessait de me regarder. J'étais très mal à l'aise. Dans quel guêpier je m'étais mis ?

Dans l'église, pendant la cérémonie religieuse, j'étais encadré par Konan et Rin. Mais celui que j'aimais était deux rangs devant nous, sur la droite. Je le voyais légèrement de profil, je n'avais même pas à tourner la tête, juste à bouger les yeux. Je passais mon temps à l'observer discrètement, qu'il était beau ! Si Konan avait su ce qui captait toute mon attention… Il se retourna plusieurs fois en regardant dans notre direction. Il avait l'air inquiet à chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient. Il portait des vêtements que je n'avais jamais vus : une chemise noir, un jean et une veste bleu foncé. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me répéter : « qu'il est beau ! » Il avait l'air très nerveux. Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de gigoter.

Au cimetière, lors de la mise en terre, je réalisais que Konan était à ma gauche et le garçon à ma droite, tout près. Si proches que nos épaules se touchèrent. Nous n'avions jamais été si près l'un de l'autre. Était-ce le hasard ? Dans un moment aussi tragique, il ne pouvait l'avoir fait exprès. Mais de mon côté, je ne fis rien pour m'en écarter. Je le surveillais du coin de l'œil, persuadé qu'il allait me regarder. Nous tournâmes la tête en même temps, nous étions là tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux. Il regardait aussi Konan. J'étais gêné, je pris la parole le premier.

- Tu connaissais Gai ?

- Non, de vue seulement. Et toi ?

- Il était dans ma classe… On se voit tous les jours, mais on ne se connaît pas.

L'inconnu acquiesçait de la tête.

- Il n'avait pas d'ami ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrête pas d'y penser… Tu en as, toi, des amis ?

Il se tourna vers le cercueil, ouvrit de grands yeux, haussa les épaules et poussa un long soupir. Que voulait-il dire ? Je n'en savais rien. Nous étions là, figés devant ce cercueil que nous regardions en silence. Je cherchais désespérément quelque chose à dire. Finalement…

- Je me demande toujours : pourquoi lui et pas moi ? J'ai peur de la mort. Aujourd'hui tout le monde est là, certains sont même venus de loin. Ils ont tout laissé pour être présents. Mais personne n'y était quand Gai en avait besoin, quand il était bien vivant, quand il désespérait. Personne pour l'écouter, pour le comprendre et lui tendre la main… alors, il est parti.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et je vis qu'il était comme moi. Avions-nous la même sensibilité ? Comment le savoir ? Je ne savais plus quoi dire et lui non plus. Nous défilâmes devant le cercueil. On nous demanda d'y poser la main en signe d'adieu.

Grâce à toi Gai, je lui ai parlé pour la première fois. Si tu me vois, tu dois être furieux… ou mort de rire.

Nos chemins se séparèrent. Je rentrais chez moi avec les filles, j'avais lâché la main de Konan. Tu nous vis partir, à quoi pensais-tu ?

Pour le dîner, ma mère m'avait demandé de retenir Rin et Konan, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les filles semblaient enchantées. Moi, je sentais les difficultés et le piège se refermer. J'avais mis en marche une machination qu'il devenait bien difficile de contrôler.

Ma mère et Konan furent ravies de faire connaissance. J'aurais préféré l'inverse. Maman, égale à elle-même, comprenait tout le contraire de ce que je lui disais. Écoutait-elle seulement ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre ? Quand je lui disais : « Ce n'est qu'une amie. » Elle comprenait : « C'est ma petite amie ! » Quand je lui disais : « Il n'y a rien de fait, nous voulons seulement apprendre à nous connaître. » Elle comprenait : « Je suis amoureux, je m'entends trop bien avec elle ! » Je me demande toujours si je parlais la même langue qu'elle. Ainsi, quand je demande au boucher une entrecôte bien fine, pourquoi me sert-il une côte de bœuf en me disant ironiquement : « Comme ceci, ça ira ? » Quand je demande une baguette bien blanche, pourquoi me donne-t-on la plus brûlée ? On ne m'écoute jamais ou est-ce moi qui délire ? Toutes ces petites choses m'effraient, car le jour où je devrai dire à Konan que je ne l'aime pas et qu'il faut tout arrêter, que va-t-elle comprendre ? « Je t'aime, c'est la vie que je voudrais passer avec toi ! » J'avais peur.

Ce soir-là, je parlais peu. En réalité, je déprimais complètement. On mit cela sur le compte de la mort de Gai. C'était en partie vrai, mais la vraie raison de ma déprime venait du fait que je pensais à celui qui n'était pas là, comme d'hab, et qui pleurait avec moi tout à l'heure, quand nos épaules s'étaient touchées. Les filles et ma mère avaient raison, je n'étais pas là, j'étais encore au cimetière. Pas avec Gai, j'y étais avec mon amoureux. Comment le leur dire ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de l'aimer ?

Je n'avais pas trop envie de reparler de l'enterrement. Les filles non plus, je pense. Mais bien sûr, ma mère ne put s'en empêcher.

- Tu le connaissais bien ce jeune homme qui est mort ?

- Depuis que nous sommes ici, j'ai toujours été dans sa classe mais je ne savais rien de lui.

- Pourtant sa mort t'a complètement retourné.

- Il est mort ! Il est mort, maman ! Il était là avec nous, tous les jours et il est mort ! On ne le reverra plus jamais ! Je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

- C'était vraiment un suicide ?

- On n'en sait rien !

- Pourquoi se serait-il donné la mort ?

Rin prit la parole :

- Il était un peu efféminé, on pensait qu'il était homo. Tout le monde se moquait de lui à cause de ça.

Ma mère continuait son interrogatoire :

- Tout le monde ?

- Non, pas tout le monde, dis-je, seulement les cons… C'était un mec bien, il était calme et réservé. Il s'est toujours laissé insulter sans rien dire. On n'a jamais rien fait pour le défendre. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait pour supporter tout ça.

- C'est peut-être justement qu'il ne le supportait plus, dit Rin.

- Il était vraiment homo ? demanda ma mère.

- Comment le savoir ? Je n'en ai jamais discuté avec lui. Le savait-il lui-même !

- Si, lui, il devait le savoir !

- Maman, c'est quoi un homo ? C'est quelqu'un qui a des rapports sexuels avec une personne du même sexe. Gai avait mon âge. Je ne l'ai jamais vu fréquenter personne. Il était seul, il n'avait pas d'amis. Quand j'y repense aujourd'hui, on l'a condamné sur les goûts qu'on lui prêtait. Ça s'appelle du délit d'intention ! C'est grave ! C'était un jeune étudiant comme les autres qui ne demandait rien, si ce n'est le droit de vivre sa vie. Il n'a probablement jamais eu de rapports sexuels avec personne. Il est mort parce qu'il avait l'air de…

- Même si l'homosexualité est plus acceptée de nos jours, les homos seront toujours montrés du doigt, dit ma mère.

Je fis un bond.

- Acceptée ! Tu plaisantes. Gai avait l'air efféminé mais ça ne prouve rien. Il y en avait probablement d'autres, au cimetière aujourd'hui, qui n'en ont pas l'air mais qui le sont. Peut-être Gai était-il amoureux en secret, peut-être étouffait-il dans sa peau, peut-être a-t-il eu peur ? On ne le saura jamais.

- Peur de quoi ? demanda Rin.

- Peur des autres. Il était insulté alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait. Il a sûrement eu peur de l'avenir. Et s'il n'était pas homo, il a réalisé que toute sa vie, on le traiterait comme si… Je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Où étions-nous quand il avait besoin d'aide ?

- Je n'avais jamais pensé à tout ça, dit-elle.

- On ne pense jamais à rien. On y pense quand c'est trop tard.

- C'était la première fois que j'allais à l'enterrement d'un jeune de mon âge, dit Rin.

- Oui, c'était la première fois de plein de choses aujourd'hui.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- La première fois qu'on enterrait un copain. La première fois que je voyais autant de faux-culs réunis en un même lieu. Car tous ceux qui le méprisaient et l'insultaient hier étaient là aujourd'hui avec l'air consterné et effondré. Je ne supporte pas cette hypocrisie. La première fois aussi…

Je m'arrêtais à temps. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire que c'était la première fois que je me faisais presque draguer dans une église.

- Oui, continue ! dit Rin.

J'aurais aimé, mais ce n'était pas facile. Je cherchais péniblement quelque chose à dire.

- La première fois… que je voyais sa famille. Les pauvres, ils ne s'en remettront jamais. Ils vont y penser toute leur vie.

- C'était son petit frère qui pleurait tant ?

- Oui sûrement, il lui ressemblait…

J'avais un peu cassé l'ambiance. Pourtant, ma mère avait peut-être raison pour une fois. Ça me faisait du bien d'en parler, ou de le crier, car c'est un peu ce que j'avais fait.

- C'est à tout ça que tu pensais pendant l'enterrement ? me demanda Rin.

- Oui, à tout ça, et à bien d'autres choses encore !

Je vis dans son regard qu'elle mourrait d'envie de savoir quelles étaient ces autres choses mais elle ne me posa pas la question.

- Décidément, tu ne manqueras jamais de me surprendre ! dit-elle.

Après le repas, je sortis respirer un peu sur la terrasse. Rin me suivit.

- Tout à l'heure, quand t'as pris la défense de Gai, t'étais magnifique. J'avais envie de pleurer. T'es le seul à m'émouvoir comme ça.

- Je rêve, ou tu me dragues !

- Non, je me confie à un ami c'est tout. Tu me manques, je n'aurais jamais dû déménager !

- Ça n'aurait rien changé.

- Pour toi peut être, mais pour moi si.

- Pourquoi tout le monde cherche à me culpabiliser ?

- Les autres, je ne sais pas… Moi, c'est parce que je commence a t'aimer...

- J'était fous de toi Rin, tu m'as rejeté mais ce n'es pas grave... J'aimerais tant t'aimer encore, à mon grand désespoir, je suis incapable de le faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu aimes Konan ?

Je m'assurai que nous étions seuls.

- Non.

Je crus voir une esquisse de sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Tu n'aimes personne ?

- Si.

Elle me regardait pensive et, au moment où je m'y attendais le moins, elle me posa cette terrible question :

- Qui c'était ce garçon à côté de toi, au cimetière ?

Mon sang se figea dans mes veines. Comment avait-elle deviné ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas.

- Tu ne le connais pas ? Tu lui parlais !

- C'était la première fois qu'on se parlait.

- Encore une première fois, décidément ! Vous pleuriez ensemble !

J'étais sur la défensive.

- Oui… mais nous ne devions pas être les seuls à pleurer !

- Dans l'église, il s'est retourné plusieurs fois pour nous regarder.

- Ah bon ?

- Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

- Si.

Je ne pouvais pas nier d'un bloc ce qu'elle avait peut-être déjà compris. Trop forte Rin. Elle fut toujours la seule à me deviner et à me comprendre. J'étais gêné. J'avais du mal à soutenir son regard. Konan nous rejoignit, fin de la conversation.

Cette nuit-là, je ne trouvai pas le sommeil. Je ne reverrais plus Gai. Il était parti, tout raide, tout froid, le corps et l'esprit meurtris, dans cette terrible caisse de bois que des hommes avaient descendue, tout au fond de la terre. Pour la première fois, j'avais vu ses parents. Ce n'était peut-être pas la première mais c'était la première fois que je les remarquais, ainsi que son frère qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. J'avais mal pour eux. Je revoyais tout ce qui s'était passé et me posais plein de questions. Pourquoi tant de gens étaient venus à l'enterrement ? C'était avant qu'il aurait fallu se bouger. Quand on sort le cercueil, c'est trop tard. Où étions-nous, tous, lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide ? Où étions-nous quand il criait au secours ? Il y avait forcément eu des signes, des alertes. Personne ne les avait entendus, ni pris au sérieux. Peut-être avions-nous compris tout le contraire. Et maintenant, nous allions rester là éternellement, avec nos questions, au bord de ce trou béant dans la terre. Rin avait raison. C'était la première fois que j'enterrais un camarade. C'était aussi la première fois qu'on me faisait presque des clins d'œil dans une église. Ce n'en était pas bien sûr mais il fut le seul à se retourner tant de fois pour me regarder.

Pensait-il aux mêmes choses que moi : « la mort avait frappé si près, ç'aurait pu être toi. » Je me refusais seulement d'y penser. Ou bien s'inquiétait-il de ces deux filles à mes côtés. Nous n'avions jamais été si près l'un de l'autre, mon épaule avait touché la sienne. Nous avions échangé quelques mots et pleuré ensemble. Qu'est ce que j'aimais sa voix ! Y avait-il quelque chose que je n'aimais pas chez lui ? En même temps, je me sentais minable. Mais rien n'était calculé, je m'étais retrouvé là par hasard, tenant ma copine d'une main et draguant mon ami du bout des lèvres, du bout des yeux, du bout des larmes, car pas de doute, nous avions partagé cet instant de tristesse. À ma question : « As-tu des amis ? » Il n'avait répondu que par un très long soupire. Pourquoi ? Que voulait-il dire ?

Je me repassais en boucle toutes ces questions, toutes ces images, sans trouver ni sommeil, ni réponse. Il avait certainement vu la main de Konan dans la mienne. Qu'allait-il en conclure ? Je m'énervais tout seul. Mon aventure avec Konan ne rimait plus à rien. Je voulais me persuader que je n'étais pas homo, que je pouvais sortir avec une fille et l'aimer ! Inutile d'aller plus loin, le doute était levé. Je ne pouvais plus continuer avec elle alors que j'avais déjà dépassé les bornes du raisonnable avec ce jeune homme. J'avais accepté toute cette pantomime pour faire le point et trouver des réponses à mes questions. Les réponses, je les avais. J'étais bel et bien amoureux d'un garçon, qui occupait toutes mes pensées. Mon avenir était avec lui et non avec Konan. Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser, de lui dire que je l'aimais, mais comment faire ? Ce n'était pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Après la mort de Gai, je crus un instant que cet événement allait changer ma vie. Je me trompais car si nous avions, cet inconnu et moi, échangé quelques mots au cimetière, nous fûmes incapables de reprendre cette conversation. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi. Peut-être regrettions-nous tous les deux d'avoir eu cette indécence ? Quand d'autres souffraient, nous pensions à l'avenir. Notre amour, notre bonheur, ne pouvaient s'ériger sur un tombeau. Je ne pouvais supporter son regard, ni lui, le mien. La tristesse m'envahissait. Je déprimais.

Plus je déprimais, plus ma mère était radieuse. Elle ne connaissait pas Gai et elle avait trouvé toutes les qualités à Konan. Comme toutes les mamans qui s'inquiètent pour leur fils, elle était rassurée. Pour moi, c'était le contraire. J'éprouvais la même angoisse que la veille au cimetière, celle de l'animal piégé. Pourquoi s'entendait-elle si bien avec toutes mes amies ?

La semaine suivante commença mal. Ma mère m'annonça catastrophe sur catastrophe. Tout d'abord, elle s'était inscrite avec Sakumo, un de ses collègues de travail, pour participer à la brocante de la ville le dimanche 25 mai.

- Une brocante ! Merci bien, t'iras sans moi.

- Ah ne commence pas ! J'aurai besoin de toi pour décharger et pour tout remballer…

Mais la brocante, ce n'était pas le pire !

- J'ai eu tes grands-parents au téléphone. Ils ont hâte de faire la connaissance de Konan.

- Quoi ?!

- Oui, je leur ai dit que tu sortais avec elle.

- Mais maman, comment faut-il te dire les choses ? Je ne sors pas avec elle ! Ce n'est pas ma fiancée. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste une amie ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Konan maintenant ?

- Tu lui diras la vérité : que tes grands-parents et ton père ont hâte de la voir. Je suis convaincue que ça lui fera plaisir.

- Mon père aussi ?

- Oui. Pendant que j'y étais, j'ai prévenu tout le monde.

- Mais maman, ça ne va pas ! Tu dérailles complètement ! Tu ne comprends pas quand je te dis que ce n'est qu'une amie ?

- Une amie que tu tiens par la main et que tu embrasses sur la bouche, c'est plus qu'une amie ! Et puis ce n'est pas grave. Les jeunes aujourd'hui, vous changez de copine comme vous changez de chemise. Hier, c'était Rin, aujourd'hui Konan et demain ce sera une autre, quelle importance ? De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Ils sont tous au courant et tout le monde veut la voir.

J'étais sidéré.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

- Moi, je me rends compte d'une chose : c'est qu'aujourd'hui, un garçon de ton âge qui n'a pas de petite amie est tout de suite catalogué comme pédé ! Alors tu vas leur présenter Konan et ils nous foutront la paix.

- Mais c'est qui « nous » ?

- Eh bien figure-toi qu'on me demande trop souvent si tu fréquentes quelqu'un et que ça me tape sur les nerfs. Alors…

- Et puis, tu crois ça, toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Que je suis homo ?

- Mais non, pourquoi ?

- Alors pourquoi eux, le croiraient-ils ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais je ne suis pas idiote. J'entends leurs allusions. On aurait même dû leur présenter Rin depuis longtemps, ça les aurait calmés !

- Je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent ! Depuis que j'ai douze ans, ta mère veut absolument que j'aie une copine. Elle regarde trop la télé ! À chaque fois que je la voyais, sa première question c'était : « Comment ça va l'école ? » et la suivante : « Est-ce que tu as une petite amie ? » A douze ans, ça va oui ! Elle n'est pas bien ta mère ! À cet âge-là, je pensais qu'à une chose : collectionner les Pokémon ! Je me suis toujours refusé de lui mentir alors je ne vais pas commencer maintenant ! Et mon père en plus ! Que je n'ai pas vu depuis trois ans ! Il ne manquait plus que lui !

J'étais furieux. Mes craintes se confirmaient. Nous étions en pleine folie et moi dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou. Je venais à peine de réaliser que je n'aurais jamais dû fréquenter Konan. Toute liaison avec elle menait à une impasse. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de lui en parler que les embrouilles commençaient déjà. Faire le mort n'était pas la solution. J'ai toujours détesté les situations ambiguës alors là, j'étais servi. En même temps, je ne faisais que récolter la zizanie que j'avais semée. Je savais qu'il me fallait revoir Konan pour m'expliquer avec elle, même si je n'en avais aucune envie. Pourtant, là, c'était une urgence ! Comment ma mère avait-elle pu me faire une chose pareille ?

J'appelais Konan pour lui expliquer que j'avais des choses importantes à lui dire. Elle me donna rendez-vous chez Rin le mercredi suivant.

- J'aurais préféré te voir seul à seule.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher à Rin, dit-elle.

Je n'insistais pas. Ce mercredi après-midi, je n'étais pas très fier pour m'expliquer devant les filles.

- Ça va ? me demanda Konan.

- Pas terrible.

- Et ta mère ?

- En pleine forme ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais elle était enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Elle est tellement ravie qu'elle veut te présenter à toute la famille !

- Super !

- Tu trouves ça super ?! Konan, ma mère déraille complètement. Lorsque je t'ai rencontrée ici, j'étais venu pour faire le point avec Rin. Je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais. J'ai accepté de sortir avec toi mais je ne t'ai jamais rien promis.

- Je sais, dit-elle.

- Ma mère me met dans une situation délicate. Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire souffrir… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Et ma mère qui comprend tout de travers. Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je t'aimais !

- Obito, si ta mère ne comprend pas, moi il y a longtemps que j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas idiote, si tu m'aimais vraiment, notre relation aurait déjà pris une autre tournure depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu vas me maudire !

- Non, j'ai l'habitude.

- L'habitude de quoi ?

- De me faire larguer ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui ne vas pas, c'est moi qui suis un gros connard.

- Non, je ne crois pas, t'es un mec bien.

- Ne te fie pas aux apparences, je suis tout le contraire d'un mec bien.

- Bon, vous avez fini, dit Rin, avec les : « C'est de ma faute… non c'est de la mienne » ?

- Si j'étais si bien, je ne viendrais pas te dire que je ne veux pas de toi, mais que, par contre, je serais bien content que tu viennes faire le clown dans ma famille !

- Je crois que je vais adorer ça, dit-elle en souriant.

- Réfléchis bien !

- C'est tout réfléchi. J'adore faire l'andouille, je suis une très bonne comédienne, en plus avec toi… ça va être génial !

- Je trouve la situation assez compliquée comme ça. Surtout n'en rajoute pas.

- N'aie pas peur, je sais me tenir. Ça risque d'être drôle !

- Je pourrais venir ? demanda Rin.

- Oh non, Rin… S'il te plaît ! Arrêtez, ce n'est pas une farce. Tu ne connais pas mes grands-parents, avec eux… ça va être tout, sauf drôle !

Konan s'adressa à Rin:

- Tu craignais que je réussisse, là où tu avais échoué, affaire classée !

- C'était un pari entre vous ?

- Mais non, j'ai seulement dit à Konan que si elle arrivait à te séduire, je ne lui en voudrais pas.

- Pourquoi je ne connais que des filles géniales que je suis incapable d'aimer ?

- Si toi, tu ne sais pas… C'est pour quand ? demanda Konan.

- Je n'en sais rien, on va laisser venir. Pour l'instant, ma mère ne pense qu'à la brocante.

- La brocante ? Quelle brocante ? demanda Rin.

- Non, s'il te plaît Rin, oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Elle n'insista pas.

Les choses étant réglées avec Konan, du moins provisoirement, je me sentais mieux dans ma peau. Mais j'étais toujours amoureux de ce bel inconnu. Le temps passait, nous étions fin mai et je désespérais de ne plus le voir pendant toutes les vacances d'été. J'étais pourtant décidé à tenter quelque chose. Seulement… quoi ?


	5. C'était vraiment la condition

**Titre**: Si tu avais été...

**Genre**: Romance, Drame et un peu de school-fic.

**Couple**: Kakashi et Obito.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et l'histoire est tirée du livre de Alexis Hayden et Zngel of YS.

D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de l'immense retard ^^"

Je sais que c'est chiant pour les lecteurs, j'comprend bien ça, et j'm'excuse ! A présent, puisque je suis en vacances, c'est sûr, je posterais un chapitre par semaine ! Sans faute !

Je remercie Iru'Kashi-san et Hikari pour les reviews elles sont vraiment motivantes et constructive.

Voilà, good lecture, et j'me répète mais... reviews please ! XD

* * *

**C'était vraiment la condition:**

Après cette mémorable journée de brocante, le retour à la maison fut terrible. J'étais partagé entre deux sentiments: la joie et la peur. La peur de le décevoir, de ne pas lui plaire. Bien que tout semblait dire le contraire. Mais en même temps je planais dans les airs, dans l'espace, sur la lune… Je ne savais plus où j'étais, en tout cas, pas chez moi. Je fis répéter chaque question que ma mère me posa. J'étais ailleurs. J'étais toujours avec Kakashi. Comment penser à autre chose ? Intrusion en zone sécurisée, invasion du quartier général, il avait infiltré mes défenses, je n'en avais plus envie. Mais se défendre de quoi, de qui ? Depuis longtemps, il était dans mon esprit mais ce soir-là, c'était pire, tous ces nouveaux détails le concernant accroissaient mon obsession !

La séparation avait été un déchirement. J'avais cru lire la même tristesse dans son regard. Il n'avait plus son beau sourire que je devinais sous son masque. Pourquoi cette journée n'avait-elle que vingt-quatre heures ? Kakashi suggéra même de passer la soirée ensemble. Trop content que l'idée vienne de lui, j'attendais la réponse, anxieux. Mais nos mères fatiguées, s'y opposèrent fermement. Inutile d'insister, c'était cause perdue. Au moment de se quitter, il me serra la main.

- On se revoit quand ?

Je compris très bien la question, mais impossible de répondre autrement :

- Demain matin.

- Non mais, pour la peinture. Me répondit-il avec un petit rire amusé.

Alors, comme si j'avais oublié :

- Ah oui ! Mercredi après-midi.

Il se tut puis me fit signe qu'il était d'accord. Il me regardait sans me voir. À quoi pensait-il ? Surtout, ne pas le lui demander. Je le savais déjà. Mercredi après-midi… une éternité à patienter…

Heureusement mon imagination était là pour jouer les prolongations, pour revivre dans le détail tous ces instants merveilleux. Je revoyais ses expressions, son beau visage mystérieux si près du mien, si près… mais si inaccessible… Son air étonné du matin, son sourire moqueur, ses regards inquiets et interrogateurs, sa gentillesse, sa générosité, toute l'attention qu'il m'avait manifestée. Ce mec était parfait ! Se posait-il les mêmes questions que moi ? Partageait-il mes sentiments ? Pensait-il à moi ? Tant de choses pouvaient me le faire croire. J'étais bouleversé. Vingt-quatre heures plutôt, je ne savais rien de lui. À défaut de confident, j'écrivis tout sur mon ordinateur.

J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil et ma nuit fut agitée par des rêves étranges. Je le cherchais toujours mais, là où j'étais, il n'était pas. Comme si mon cerveau le refusait. Pourquoi est-il aussi tordu ? Car enfin, c'est bien lui qui me disait : « Regarde comme il est beau ! » Mais pendant que je dormais, il s'ingéniait à me faire croire que c'était mal de l'aimer. Que je n'avais pas le droit, que je n'avais aucune chance, qu'il n'était pas à moi et qu'il ne le serait jamais ! Notre cerveau vit hors du temps et des contraintes physiques. C'est pourtant lui qui gère nos sentiments, nos envies et nos pulsions… en les condamnant quand on hésite. Cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être tout retourné, au petit matin, d'avoir pensé à Kakashi et de l'avoir cherché toute la nuit ! Rêves trop vite abrégés par ce maudit réveil. Mais comme c'était pour le retrouver au lycée…

À peine levé, je découvris un mot posé sur mon bureau, celui sur lequel j'avais écrit la veille : « Tu n'as pas rêvé, Kakashi était réellement à la brocante ! » Au lycée, il arriva quelques instants après moi, nous allions tout de suite l'un vers l'autre, attirés comme les pôles contraires d'un aimant. Quel contraste avec l'époque où nous n'osions à peine nous regarder ! Mais nous n'étions plus à la brocante, nous étions au lycée… Et après une vigoureuse poignée de mains et les salutations, je ne savais plus quoi dire.

- Ça va ?

- Ça va ! Et toi ?

Par bonheur, Kakashi avait plus de facilité de paroles que moi :

- C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas passé la soirée ensemble !

- Oui, mais c'était un « non » ferme et définitif, elles étaient trop fatiguées.

- Je l'étais aussi. Pourtant, j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir.

Il n'en dit pas plus, moi non plus. Que cette journée fut longue et ennuyeuse ! Nous nous sommes retrouvés après les cours. Il était sorti avant moi et j'avais cru qu'il m'attendait.

- Toujours d'accord pour mercredi ?

Comment pourrais-je, ne serait-ce qu'imaginer, ne plus être d'accord ? Pourtant, encore une fois, je fis comme si… Je réfléchis une seconde avant d'accepter ce que je désirais le plus.

- Euh… oui !

Je me rattrapai en lui proposant ce qui me démangeait depuis la veille :

- On échange nos adresses et nos numéros de téléphone ?

Et il accepta avec joie. Kakashi me suivit dans la rue. Je n'avais plus envie de le quitter, mais comment faire pour le retenir ? Je tentai une dernière question :

- Tu rentres à pieds ?

- Oui, tout le temps. Mon père ne me dépose que le matin. J'aime bien marcher. Et toi ?

- Moi, j'habite à deux minutes. Si t'as le temps, je te montre où c'est.

J'avais la gorge sèche et mon cœur frôlait les deux cents coups minute. Je craignis un refus. Son visage s'éclaira du même sourire que la veille.

- D'accord.

Nous nous étions tellement imaginé l'environnement de l'autre que nous mourrions d'envie de le découvrir. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte d'entrée, Pakkun bondit pour me faire la fête. Mais dès qu'il vit Kakashi, il s'immobilisa en grognant. Mon invité hésita un instant. J'en profitai pour annoncer la couleur.

- Arrête ! C'est Kakashi, c'est mon ami. Soit gentil avec lui !

Kakashi me sourit mais son attention était surtout sur Pakkun, qu'il ne quitta pas des yeux.

- N'aie pas peur. Il réagit comme ça parce qu'il ne te connaît pas. Il n'est pas très beau mais il est super-gentil.

- C'est ton chien ou celui de ta mère ?

- C'est le mien, ma mère n'en voulait pas.

- C'est toi qui l'as choisi ?

- Oui !

- Pourquoi lui, si tu ne le trouves pas beau ?

Rien ne lui échappait. C'était le maître des questions… Je réfléchis un instant.

- Parce qu'il était triste ! Il n'est pas beau, mais il a du charme.

Kakashi fit celui qui avait compris. Pakkun vint le renifler. Je ne sais pas ce que son odorat transmit à son cerveau. Un signal sûrement : « Feu vert ! C'est bon tu peux l'adopter ! » Il commença par lui lécher les mains, Kakashi se laissa faire en le caressant, alors Pakkun lui fit carrément la fête.

- Hé oh ! C'est bon ! Je t'ai demandé d'être gentil avec lui, pas de l'aimer plus que moi !

Kakashi rit. Après m'avoir conquis, il allait séduire mon chien…

- C'est quoi, comme marque ? demanda-t-il.

- Comme marque ?

- Je voulais dire comme race.

- C'est un dogue.

- Un dog, un chien !

- Non, dogue : D-O-G-U-E. C'est un dogue français.

Kévin rit à nouveau.

- Ça existe ça ? Oh, le pauvre.

Je continuais mon explication.

- Ne te moque pas ! Quand je l'ai vu dans sa cage à l'animalerie, j'ai eu envie de le rendre heureux. Ce qui m'a le plus retourné, c'était son regard de mendiant. Il avait l'air tellement triste… Il était immobile. Il n'aboyait pas mais il me suppliait du regard. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru.

- Il faisait semblant, tu crois ?

- Non, t'as vu la tête ? Il a toujours l'air triste ou endormi... Si tu le vois un jour faire un sourire, tu m'appelles. Ma mère n'en voulait pas, il était trop cher. Alors nous sommes partis, nous l'avons laissé dans sa cage.

Kakashi me regardait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

- Et ensuite ?

- Pendant trois jours, à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais sa détresse. Comme s'il m'appelait au secours.

- T'es sentimental ?

Je m'en défendais.

- Aider quelqu'un qui t'appelle au secours, ça n'as rien de sentimental ! C'est être humain c'est tout. Que fallait-il que je fasse ? Passer devant sans le voir ? Je ne pouvais pas. Tu pourrais, toi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Alors j'ai fait la gueule à ma mère. Je ne lui parlais plus.

- Persécution !

- Je ne l'ai pas persécutée. Je lui ai juste fait la gueule.

- C'est pareil. C'est une forme de sévices.

- Peut-être… mais en douceur.

- Parfois c'est pire.

Il y eut un petit silence. Je le regardai, pensif. Était-ce la voix de ma conscience ? Il n'allait quand même pas remplacer ma mère et me faire la morale à chaque faux pas !

- Et alors ?

- Alors, elle a craqué au bout de trois jours.

- T'as fait ta BA

- Je ne l'ai plus fait pour moi, le principal c'est qu'il soit heureux. Il n'est pas beau mais je l'aime bien.

- C'est un critère pour te plaire : ne pas être beau ?

On ne se côtoyait que depuis deux jours et il commençait déjà ses petites allusions. Je le regardai en riant.

- Non.

Comment lui dire que si c'en avait été un, je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué et il ne serait pas là, chez moi, à faire le malin ? Je ne le lui dis pas, mais mon rire, mon regard et mon air gêné le firent à ma place. Lui semblait satisfait de sa réplique. Il ne l'avait pas dit par hasard. J'allais découvrir qu'il ne disait jamais rien par hasard. pakkun était content qu'on s'intéresse à lui : il nous regardait en remuant la queue.

- Il est content ! Il est trop gentil ce chien. Il ne méritait pas d'être en cage. Si un jour on se fait cambrioler, il fera sûrement la fête aux voleurs mais bon…

- Ils auront peut-être peur avant.

- Ouais, j'espère ! T'as vraiment une sale gueule mon gars, dis-je à Pakkun. Enfin… on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Pakkun me faisait la fête.

- Tu t'en fous ?

- Il a bien raison. On est comme on est !

Que voulait-il dire ? Chacune de ses remarques me laissait songeur. Mais il n'était pas venu pour voir mon chien, alors je lui fis visiter la maison. Pakkun nous suivait partout. Kakashi regardait et inspectait tout, surtout dans ma chambre. Je lui proposai de goûter. Il accepta volontiers. Nous étions face à face dans la cuisine, les yeux dans les yeux. Ébène contre Ébène. Je me délectai de sa présence et des premiers instants de cette nouvelle vie qui débutait. Mon chien ne le lâchait plus, lui le caressait. La chance ! J'aimerais tant être à sa place... Mais bon, je n'allais comme même pas être jaloux d'un chien.

Comme la veille, nous parlâmes de banalités en évitant les sujets que nous mourrions d'envie d'aborder !

- C'est ta mère qui joue du piano ?

- Non, c'est moi.

- Ah ? J'ignorais.

- En même temps, je ne l'emmène pas souvent au lycée. Et puis, il y a plein de choses que tu ignores sur moi !

- Sûrement. Mais toi aussi… Moi, je joue de la clarinette.

- Ah ouais ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu au conservatoire.

- Je n'y suis pas encore inscrit.

- C'est génial, on pourra jouer ensemble !

Il me répondit avec malice :

- Ouais, on va faire plein de choses ensemble !

Il ne me quittait pas des yeux en riant. J'étais gêné.

Puis au moment de se quitter…

- Je te raccompagne si tu veux.

- Ok !

À pied pensait-il. Mais lorsque j'ouvris la porte du garage et qu'il vit ma moto, il fut étonné.

- C'est à toi ?

- Non, je l'ai volée. Dis-je ironiquement.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec !

- Normal, on ne se connaît pas !

Il me regarda en riant. Le temps d'enfiler les casques et je démarrai. Il se tenait à moi : nous n'avions jamais été aussi près l'un de l'autre. Ce démarrage en moto, c'était comme le signal que nos vies prenaient un nouvel envol. Tout semblait si différent. Le monde était métamorphosé… Kakashi me tenait par les épaules mais, à la première accélération, il me prit dans ses bras. La foule de sentiments qui me traversa tout le corps était... Comment dire ? Incroyable ! indescriptible ! Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Comment imaginer, une semaine plutôt, qu'un truc comme ça arriverait…

Je découvris sa rue, sa maison, qu'il me fit aussi visiter. Dans un coin de sa chambre, sur un chevalet, on devinait un tableau sous un drap.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un tableau.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Non, ce n'est qu'une ébauche. Je te le montrerai quand il sera fini.

Il chercha à détourner mon attention.

- J'en ai plein d'autres. Viens voir !

Il me montra tous ses tableaux. C'était un artiste. Il peignait des choses étonnantes. Je n'avais vu que ceux qu'il avait vendus à la brocante, et là, je réalisai qu'il avait gardé les plus beaux. Il insista pour que j'en choisisse un autre et me promis une surprise pour bientôt. Il me fit aussi la liste de tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour peindre avec lui. Je le regardais, ou plutôt l'admirais pendant qu'il écrivait. Il était sérieux, concentré. Il était beau.

Sa chambre était mieux rangée que la mienne. Il avait aussi un ordinateur sur son bureau. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que les photos de la veille devaient s'y trouver. Dans un angle, près de son lit, il y avait un ours énorme posé sur une chaise. Il n'était pas en très bon état : il lui manquait un œil et était rapiécé de partout.

- Il est à toi cet ours ?

- Non, je l'ai volé !

Il me renvoyait l'ascenseur. Je le regardais surpris, il me sourit…

- À question stupide, réponse stupide !

- D'accord, c'en était une. Mais pour ma défense, s'il fallait poser que des questions intelligentes, on n'en poserait plus ! En tout cas, cet ours est dans un triste état !

- C'est de ma faute, je l'ai beaucoup maltraité.

- Tu ne l'aimais pas ?

- Si, au contraire, c'était mon meilleur ami ! Mais c'était aussi la condition.

Je ne comprenais rien.

- Quelle condition ?

- Je n'avais que six ou sept ans lorsque j'ai demandé à ma mère de m'acheter un ours.

Tout en l'écoutant, je me demandais où j'étais au même âge et pourquoi je n'avais jamais eu cette idée d'en demander un à la mienne. Kakashi continuait son explication :

- Comme ma mère en choisit un petit, je lui expliquais que j'en voulais un grand… pour le frapper !

- Pour le frapper ?

- Oui. Quand j'avais la haine, c'était lui qui prenait.

- Et ça t'arrivait souvent ?

- Oui, mais je lui faisais aussi des câlins. Il dormait avec moi. C'était mon ami et mon confident. Je lui disais tout !

Moi, j'aurais bien voulu connaître tous les secrets que cet ours avait entendus. Kakashi était ému et très sérieux. Il regardait son ours, songeur. À quoi pensait-il ? Je ne voulais pas lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs alors je fis une pointe d'humour.

- Tu traites toujours tes amis de la même façon ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Tu veux devenir mon ami ?

Nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble. À quoi faisait-il allusion ? Aux câlins dans le lit ou aux coups de poing dans le ventre ? Pourtant, il avait raison. Pour devenir son ami, c'était vraiment la condition. Des câlins, des bisous, j'en ai reçu, des coups aussi. Ce n'était pas les mêmes que ceux de l'ours, mais ça fait aussi mal. Néanmoins, je ne t'en veux pas. Dans une autre vie, je voudrais être ton ours !

Kakashi, qui me posait dix mille questions chaque jour, n'était pas toujours disposé à répondre aux miennes. C'était un jeu. Il me laissait souvent languir et croire qu'il ne me répondrait pas ou qu'il ne ferait pas ce que je lui demandais. Ainsi, en ce lendemain de brocante où je rêvais de voir les photos qu'il avait prises la veille…

- Je peux voir tes photos ?

- Quelles photos ?

- Celles que tu as prises hier.

- Tu sais, ce ne sont que des photos ordinaires…

- Oui, mais j'aimerais bien les voir !

- Pourquoi ?

- Par curiosité et pour aussi les garder en souvenir. Je n'avais pas mon appareil.

- En souvenir de quoi ? De la brocante ?

- En souvenir d'une journée mémorable.

- Pourquoi mémorable ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. Tu le fais exprès ? Il te faut toujours des raisons pour tout ?

- On ne fait jamais rien sans raison.

- Parce que j'ai passé une journée formidable, pas toi ? Et que je n'ai pas envie de l'oublier. Seulement je n'avais pas mon appareil. Alors comme toi, t'as mitraillé tout le monde…

- J'ai mitraillé tout le monde ?

- Oui, t'as mitraillé tout le monde. Combien t'en as pris en tout ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas compté.

Il continua de discuter mais n'allumait toujours pas son ordinateur.

- Si j'avais pu, j'aurais tout filmé, dis-je. Ça ne t'arrive jamais d'avoir envie de filmer tout ce que tu vis, tout ce que tu vois ? Avoir une caméra à la place des yeux et te repasser le soir tout ce que t'as vécu dans la journée ?

- Parfois oui, parfois non. Quand c'est une mauvaise journée, je préfère oublier.

- Oui mais hier, c'était une bonne journée !

- Oui.

- Alors tu me les montres ?

Résigné, il finit par mettre son ordi en marche et là je compris pourquoi il se faisait tant prier. Ce qu'il venait de dire était fondé, on ne fait jamais rien sans raison. En allumant son ordinateur, il tenta d'attirer mon attention sur sa peinture. Il ouvrit très vite son fichier photos mais j'eus le temps de voir celle qu'il avait mise en fond d'écran. Celle que Sakumo avait pris la veille, où nous étions tous les deux bras dessus, bras dessous. Je fis celui qui n'avait rien vu mais j'étais bouleversé. Ses photos étaient très réussies. J'avais raison : il m'avait mitraillé… Je le félicitai, sortis ma clef USB et lui pompai toute la collection. Enfin j'avais des photos de lui ! Je n'aurais plus à me torturer l'esprit quand je ne me souviendrais plus de son visage.

Ce soir-là fut le premier d'une longue série où je rentrais chez moi heureux, la tête dans les étoiles. Je l'avais enfin en photo et la mienne était chez lui sur son écran d'ordinateur ! Ça ne pouvait pas être par hasard ! J'étais troublé et déconcerté.

Au début, il nous fallait toujours un prétexte pour passer quelques instants ensemble. Ou plutôt la fin de l'après-midi car nous ne nous quittions rarement avant dix-huit heures, lorsque nos mères rentraient de leur travail. Deux jours par semaine, le lundi et le jeudi, nous ne finissions pas les cours à la même heure. Nous n'osions pas nous attendre, alors chacun rentrait chez soi. Jusqu'au jour où Kakashi, qui finissait plus tôt et qui aimait bien bousculer nos habitudes, vint m'attendre à la maison. Je le retrouvai assis sur une chaise du jardin où il lisait tranquillement. Qu'il était beau ! Comme j'aurais aimé prendre cette photo… Encore une image que je n'oublierai jamais. J'étais surpris et heureux qu'il ait pensé à moi. En le voyant sur cette chaise, je compris qu'avec lui, j'irais toujours de surprise en surprise. Alors, il invoqua une raison.

- Je n'avais pas trop envie de rentrer chez moi tout seul !

- Génial ! T'as bien fait !

- Avant, j'étais toujours seul et ça ne me gênait pas. Mais depuis que je te connais, j'en ai plus trop envie…

Il fit une petite grimace en prononçant la fin de la phrase, comme s'il souffrait… Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'étais trop content qu'il soit là, à me dire de telles choses. Comment lui dire que j'éprouvais moi aussi ce grand vide ? Je le regardais, ravi et souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- Toi ! Tu troubles mes habitudes. C'est nouveau pour moi. J'adore ça ! Tu viens ?

Bien que j'en meure d'envie, je n'osai pas le prendre par le cou. Alors je le pris par le bras et l'entraînai chez moi, en répétant :

- C'est génial ! T'as très bien fait !

Pakkun nous attendait. Quand Kakashi le vit :

- J'ai cherché « dogue » dans le dictionnaire. La définition c'est : « chien de garde à face plate ! »

Tout ce qu'il disait me bouleversait. Il venait m'attendre chez moi et quand il était chez lui, il pensait à moi et à mon chien ! Ce dont je rêvais venait de se réaliser : j'étais entré dans sa vie. J'avais fait ma place dans son esprit et dans sa mémoire…

- Je vais t'appeler : « Pakkun, face de lune ! », ai-je dit à mon chien en prenant l'accent chinois.

Le jeudi suivant, c'était lui qui finissait plus tard. Il me demanda s'il pouvait me rejoindre à la maison. Alors nous décidâmes de faire ainsi chaque semaine. Je demandai même à ma mère si je pouvais lui donner une clé de la maison pour lui éviter d'attendre dans le jardin. Elle s'entendait très bien avec Sakumo et, n'ayant aucune raison de se méfier de son fils, elle accepta. Elle était ravie de cette soudaine amitié qui semblait nous unir. Pourtant, elle commençait à me regarder bizarrement. À son regard, je compris que je n'étais pas assez méfiant… surtout ne pas se dévoiler !

Je n'oublierai jamais la mine réjouie de Kakashi lorsque je lui remis cette clé, la clé de chez moi, tout un symbole.

La première semaine, tout se passa bien. Le lundi, je retrouvais Kakashi à la maison, installé sur le canapé, en plein travail. La semaine suivante lorsque j'arrivais, un camion de gendarmerie était stationné devant la maison. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. J'entrai le cœur battant. Kakashi, menottes aux poignets, était entouré de quatre gendarmes. Il avait l'air inquiet et blaser. Il y avait aussi le voisin d'en face. Lorsqu'il me vit :

- Ah, vous voilà ! J'ai appelé la police. J'ai surpris un cambrioleur !

Je ne comprenais rien.

- Un cambrioleur ! Mais quel cambrioleur ?

L'un des gendarmes me salua :

- Bonjour jeune homme, qui êtes-vous ?

- Comment ça qui je suis ! J'habite ici, qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?

Le gendarme continua :

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Obito Uchiwa.

- Vous avez une pièce d'identité ?

Aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître, je m'exécutai. Je sortis mon portefeuille et lui tendis ma carte d'identité.

- Vous n'habitez pas ici. Votre adresse est à Paris.

- J'habitais à Paris, je n'ai pas fait le changement d'adresse.

- Vous êtes en infraction jeune homme !

- Vous entrez chez moi et vous menottez mon copain. Tout ça pour me dire que je ne suis pas en règle ?

- Ne le prenez pas sur ce ton, nous n'y sommes pour rien. Vous connaissez cette personne ?

- Je viens de vous le dire, c'est un copain. On se retrouve ici tous les soirs pour travailler. Enlevez-lui ces menottes, il n'est pas entré par effraction. C'est moi qui lui ai donné la clé !

- Calmez-vous, nous ne pouvions pas savoir. Comme votre voisin nous a appelés, nous sommes venus.

Furieux, je me tournai vers le voisin qui n'osait plus rien dire.

- De quoi vous mêlez-vous ? En quoi ce qu'il se passe chez moi vous concerne ? Vous passez votre temps à nous surveiller derrière vos volets à moitié fermés alors ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas reconnu ! C'était juste pour foutre le bordel ?

- Ça m'apprendra à vouloir rendre service !

Le voisin allait sortir lorsque le gendarme l'interpella.

- Ne vous sauvez pas monsieur. J'ai deux mots à vous dire. Attendez-moi dehors.

Il sortit pendant que les gendarmes enlevaient les menottes à Kakashi et s'excusaient :

- Désolés, nous ne pouvions pas savoir.

- C'est un ancien militaire à la retraite. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de ses dix doigts. Il passe son temps à surveiller tout le monde dans le quartier, derrière ses volets. Il tire sur les piafs avec sa carabine et il dresse son chien contre les gens qui passent. Quand il est planqué derrière ses volets, sa femme n'ose même pas me dire bonjour, elle ne me salue que lorsqu'il n'est pas là et que les volets sont grands ouverts. C'est un malade mental mais celle-là, il ne nous l'avait encore jamais faite !

- Tous les militaires ne sont pas des malades mentaux.

- Non mais lui, c'en est un ! Il peut y avoir une autre guerre, il y aura toujours de gentils voisins pour nous dénoncer !

Les gendarmes n'apprécièrent guère cette dernière remarque sans rien relever pour autant. Ils s'excusèrent encore et sortirent. Je fermai la porte et mis le verrou. Kakashi s'expliqua.

- Oh la trouille que j'ai eue ! J'étais tranquillement installé avec toutes mes affaires étalées sur la table. J'ai entendu parler dehors mais je n'ai pas fait attention. Quand la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte, les gendarmes sont entrés, arme au poing. Pakkun s'est mis à grogner. L'un des gendarmes l'a braqué avec son pistolet en me disant : « maîtrisez votre chien ou je l'abats ! » J'ai vite pris Pakkun dans mes bras. Ils m'ont demandé de l'isoler dans une pièce. Je l'ai enfermé dans la cuisine. Ils m'ont ensuite sauté dessus, immobilisé au sol et mis les menottes, ces malades ! Puis ton connard de voisin est entré en disant : « C'est lui, je le reconnais ! » Je ne comprenais plus rien !

J'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais là encore, je n'osais pas. Je lui posai pudiquement la main sur l'épaule :

- Et moi, la peur que j'ai eue lorsque j'ai vu le fourgon de flics devant la maison et la porte ouverte ! Le voisin, c'est un détraqué en retraite. Il bosse à mi-temps on ne sait où et le reste du temps, il s'emmerde. Il n'a pas compris que la guerre était finie ! Il a déjà pété un câble avec son voisin d'à côté. On a eu la paix pendant trois mois ! Et nous, juste en face, on est pile dans la ligne de mire…

- La semaine prochaine, si je vois ses volets fermés, je lui ferai coucou avant d'entrer.

- Non Kakashi, s'il te plaît, joue pas à ça avec lui. Il est pire que con ! Ma mère va être folle quand je vais lui raconter ! La semaine prochaine, tu rentreras chez toi, ce sera plus simple, et je te rejoindrai. Je serai plus tranquille.

Kakashi comprit ce que cela voulait dire, combien j'avais eu peur pour lui. Il me sourit. À peine libéré, Pakkun nous fit la fête comme d'hab, et la vie reprit son cours ! Moi, ce que j'avais compris, c'était que j'avais un danger potentiel en face de chez moi. S'il apprenait un jour que j'étais homo, il ne me lâcherait plus.


	6. Tu n'aime personne ?

**Titre**: Si tu avais été...

**Genre**: Romance, Drame et un peu de school-fic.

**Couple**: Kakashi et Obito.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et l'histoire est tirée du livre de Alexis Hayden et Zngel of YS

Je sais... J'm'excuse... Encore une fois...

Désoler j'avais promis de poster un chapitre chaque semaine, mais j'l'ai pas fais, j'ferais plus jamais d'promesse bidon XD

A par ça, j'vous souhaite comme d'hab' une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Tu n'aimes personne ?**

Au fil des heures passées ensemble, Kakashi et moi nous forgions une solide amitié et une grande complicité qui allait durer toute notre vie. Je passais mon temps à me demander pourquoi il était aussi beau. J'épiais chaque petit détail, chaque mot prononcé qui aurait pu me faire penser qu'il éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que moi. Je croyais qu'en devenant son ami, le tumulte se calmerait dans mon corps et dans ma tête mais je m'étais trompé. Car plus je le fréquentais, plus j'apprenais à le connaître, plus j'étais libre de lui parler, de le regarder, et plus je l'aimais. Mes sentiments, au lieu de s'émousser, en étaient chaque jour ravivés. Kakashi était aussi une source d'inspiration extraordinaire. Après chaque rencontre, j'écrivais des pages et des pages dans mon journal. Chacun de ses rires, de ses gestes, de ses silences, de ses paroles, me fascinait.

Alors, je découvris un autre Kakashi que je ne connaissais pas. Ce que j'avais vu de lui au lycée ne correspondait en rien à ce qu'il était en réalité. Je le croyais calme, il était assez speed et n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Je le croyais muet, avec moi il se défoulait. Nous parlions de tout… Non, pas de tout. Pas de nos sentiments. Sujet délicat qu'il n'est jamais facile d'aborder. Surtout quand on est amoureux. Mais l'était-il vraiment ? Comment le lui demander ? J'avais trop peur d'essuyer un refus, qui aurait anéanti tous mes espoirs. Pourtant plein de choses me réconfortaient. Notre photo sur son écran d'ordinateur, qu'il venait d'enlever d'ailleurs, comme pour s'en défendre, pour s'en cacher. Sa façon de me regarder, de me parler, de m'admirer… Car toi aussi, tu m'admirais, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes ces petites attentions que nous avions l'un pour l'autre.

Son air radieux quand il était à mes côtés… Ses crises de rire… Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux. Nous ne nous quittions plus. Les week-ends, nous passions des soirées à discuter et à rire. Un coup chez l'un, un coup chez l'autre. Avec moi, tu parlais beaucoup. Tu avais confiance. Tu te laissais aller. Que de mots, souvent sans importance, mais je guettais ceux qui en avaient. Ceux qui me feraient rêver. Ceux-là, je ne voulais pas les rater. Soudain, je dressais l'oreille, je te regardais interrogateur. Toi, tu le savais, tu attendais déjà ma réaction, avec ce sourire aux coins des lèvres. Tu faisais l'étonné, comme tu savais si bien le faire : « Ben quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » J'étais en extase devant toi. Tout ce que tu disais, tes regards malicieux, tes sourires moqueurs, tes mimiques… tout me fascinait ! Un soir, tu me fis cette confidence :

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi heureux ! Avant, je n'étais pas malheureux mais…

- Avant quoi ?

Tu étais devenu sérieux. Tu étais coincé alors autant dire la vérité :

- Avant toi.

Je souriais… Fin de la conversation. Tout cela, je l'ai vécu, je l'ai savouré, je l'ai écrit ! C'était un plaisir d'écrire. Je n'en avais jamais eu autant.

* * *

Kakashi avait raison, nous fîmes plein de choses ensemble. À commencer par la peinture, nous y consacrions tous nos mercredis après-midi… puis tous nos week-ends… puis n'importe quand ! C'était un fabuleux prétexte pour nous retrouver. Comme promis, il fut très patient même si, au début, il prenait un peu trop au sérieux son rôle de professeur. Je n'en avais jamais eu d'aussi beau. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais amoureux de mon prof.

Ainsi, un jour où je faisais de mon mieux devant ma toile, Kakashi s'approcha pour regarder ma peinture. Il s'approcha si près que je sentis la chaleur de son corps sur le mien. Je détournai alors mon attention du tableau pour regarder le visage de mon ami, si près du mien. Il s'en aperçut et tourna la tête. Nous étions face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes… À quoi pensait-il ? Il posa sa main sur ma joue et délicatement, d'une légère pression, me força à revenir à la peinture en disant :

- C'est là que ça se passe !

Il était très sérieux, magnifique, mais distant et si préoccupé par cette fichue peinture qui à la fois nous réunissait et nous séparait. Est-ce que c'était tellement important pour lui qu'il en vienne à m'ignorer ? Moi, je ne le pourrais jamais. Il était plus important que tout. Je le regardai de nouveau, songeur et amusé par sa gravité, mais inquiet de son détachement. Car, si comme ma mère le prétendait, j'en avais, était-il indifférent à mon charme ou faisait-il semblant ? Était-il lui aussi incapable d'assumer ses sentiments ? Autant de questions sans réponse… Lorsqu'il s'approchait ainsi de moi, il me posait très souvent la main sur les épaules. Il me touchait plus que je n'osais le faire. Je faisais un vrai blocage. Pourtant, je l'aimais ! Alors si lui me touchait tant, était-ce de l'indifférence ? J'étais paralysé. Son visage si près du mien, le poids de son bras sur mes épaules, j'en avais le souffle coupé. Allait-il m'embrasser ? J'étais prêt. Je l'espérais comme je le redoutais. Chaque muscle de mon corps était tendu. Une autre fois, il eut un élan vers moi mais se ressaisit très vite. Et ce baiser ne vint jamais. Était-ce mon imagination ?

Il faisait parfois des choses étonnantes avec une détermination de guerrier. Quand il était en lutte contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il s'affirmait avec une conviction surprenante. Son visage, déjà si blanc, perdait alors sa dernière goutte de sang. Il affichait un calme déconcertant quand je savais la révolte rugir en lui. J'étais admiratif dans ces moments-là. J'avais toujours l'impression d'assister à l'assaut de la ville.

Un soir, nous sommes allés au théâtre à Paris avec nos parents. Nous avions quatre places côté allée. Je m'engageai le premier, ma mère et Sakumo me suivirent, nous séparant et laissant Kakashi seul en bout d'allée. Il demanda à son père de se décaler d'un siège. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Sakumo refusa en disant, comme on le ferait pour des enfants :

- Non, non, c'est très bien comme ça. Ça vous évitera de papoter.

Je regardai Kakashi, inquiet et navré : j'aurais dû l'attendre… Son visage se figea et devint livide. Je compris qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Énervé et furieux, il s'engagea dans la rangée devant nous, passa devant les parents avec son air des mauvais jours, mais avec la détermination du combattant qui va gagner la guerre. Il enjamba les fauteuils et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Les parents surpris étaient restés muets en le regardant passer. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais le voir se battre ainsi pour moi ! pour nous ! Je l'observais souriant, étonné et admiratif.

- Ben quoi ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Je lui serrai le bras en me penchant vers lui.

- T'es magnifique quand tu t'énerves !

- J'en ai marre, ils nous prennent pour des mômes ! Si j'étais resté là-bas, tu serais resté ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser, t'étais déjà là avec ton air des bons jours !

À son regard interrogateur, je compris la question qu'il allait poser : non, ce n'était pas un reproche ! Alors avant qu'il ne la pose, comme j'avais toujours la main sur son bras, je l'attirai vers moi.

- Je suis trop content que tu sois là ! J'aurais sûrement discuté jusqu'à ce qu'elles changent de place. Cool ! Respire par le nez !

- Je ne peux pas. Tout ce qui est injuste et stupide me révolte ! Pas toi ?

- Si, mais il y a toujours dix mille façons de régler les problèmes. On n'aurait pas lâché, elles se seraient forcément décalées. Obligé ! Venir au théâtre seul, aucun intérêt… Avec toi, c'est complètement différent, c'est double fête. Il y a spectacle, avant le spectacle, tu jouais super bien ton rôle en plus !

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Je te dis tout ça en riant mais je suis sérieux. Tout ce que je fais depuis quelque temps, je ne le fais qu'avec toi, puisque je ne vois plus que toi…

- Et alors ?

- Alors, c'est génial ! Je n'avais jamais eu d'ami comme toi avant… Impossible, je ne t'aurais pas laissé seul au bout du rang. Trop content d'être là ce soir… avec toi !

D'autres spectateurs arrivèrent. Une dame s'adressa à Kakashi :

- Excusez-moi jeune homme mais je crois que vous êtes assis à ma place !

Kakashi se leva et s'adressa à son père d'un air désolé.

- Papa, tu t'es trompé d'une place. Il faut que tu te décales !

Il s'exécuta, nous fîmes de même. Histoire d'en rajouter, Kakashi s'excusa auprès de la dame :

- Je suis désolé, mon père a toujours été fâchée avec les chiffres !

- Ah… les hommes ! dit la dame.

Kakashi regardait son père d'un air faussement navré en haussant les épaules et en écartant les mains, comme pour dire : « je n'y suis pour rien ! » Nous avions tous le sourire, même Sakumo. Pendant la pièce, lors d'une scène triste et émouvante, il posa sa main sur mon biceps et me dit à l'oreille :

- C'est trop triste.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne et lui dis :

- J'ai envie de pleurer !

- Vas-y, pleure. Le noir, c'est fait pour ça !

À la fin de la scène, je retirai ma main et il enleva la sienne. Lorsque la lumière revint, Kakashi examina mes yeux rouges avec un sourire. Oui, j'avais pleuré, je n'ai pas put me retenir. J'ai honte.

- Je suis trop sensible… Me suis-je justifié.

- Mais non, t'es normal. Le mec qui a écrit ce texte l'a fait pour nous émouvoir.

* * *

La peinture, c'était son truc. Pourtant bientôt, il cessa de s'y intéresser pour découvrir que j'étais là et qu'il ne me connaissait pas. Alors commença un interrogatoire qui allait durer toute notre vie. C'était pratique. Il me suffisait de lui répondre puis de terminer en disant : « Et toi ? » pour lui renvoyer la balle. Ses questions en cachaient-elles d'autres ? Dans ces moments-là, il y avait ce que nous disions et ce que nous ne disions pas. Mais au-delà des mots, ses yeux semblaient souvent en dire davantage. Chaque jour, lorsque nous nous retrouvions, son sourire et son regard me charmaient. Lorsqu'il me regardait de cette façon, j'avais l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante sur Terre. Nous nous disions alors de semi-vérités par petites bribes. Chacun notre tour, nous lancions de ces petites phrases innocentes qui en disaient toujours plus long qu'elles n'en avaient l'air. Elles me laissaient perplexe et sans voix quand je les entendais, ou quand je les comprenais quelques heures plus tard, voire parfois le lendemain. Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai cette lenteur d'esprit qui fait que je sais toujours ce que j'aurais dû répondre, vingt-quatre heures plus tard, lorsqu'enfin je compris ce qu'on voulait me dire. Comme Kakashi était champion à ce jeu des questions-réponses, j'avais souvent du mal à suivre et peur de faire une gaffe.

- Tu as des amis ici ?

- Je n'ai qu'une amie. Mais elle est à Paris maintenant.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'en avoir plus.

- Pour quoi faire ? La Fontaine disait : _« Chacun se dit ami; mais fou qui s'y repose : – Rien n'est plus commun que ce nom, – Rien n'est plus rare que la chose. »_ Je me fiche de ceux qui font semblant d'être des amis.

- Moi, je n'en ai pas du tout. J'aimerais bien en avoir un.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je me demande, si un jour nous serons amis.

- Tu voudrais ?

- Bah ouais, j'aimerais bien !

- Je croyais que c'était déjà fait.

- Je ne sais pas. Je te demande si tu as des amis, tu me réponds que t'en as qu'une et qu'elle vit à Paris. C'est que je ne fais pas partie de tes amis.

- Je voulais dire : à part toi, bien sûr ! Mais si tu veux être mon ami, _il faudra être très patient. Tu t'assoiras d'abord un peu loin de moi, comme ça, dans l'herbe et tu ne diras rien. Mais, chaque jour, tu pourras t'asseoir un peu plus près…_

- Si j'ai le droit de me rapprocher un peu plus chaque jour, le temps viendra où je finirai dans tes bras ! Et puis ça, ce n'est pas la recette pour se faire des amis mais pour s'apprivoiser. Nous, c'est déjà fait !

- Ah ! Je vois que tu connais tes classiques ! Tu as lu Le Petit Prince. Oui. Pour nous, c'est déjà fait. Grâce à nos parents. Sans elles, on continuerait à se regarder de loin, sans oser se dire bonjour.

- Ton amie, c'est celle avec qui tu sors en ce moment ?

Coup au cœur. Mon sang se figea dans mes veines. C'était comme une décharge électrique. Pourquoi me posait-il cette question ?

- Tu connais la fille avec laquelle je sors ?

- Je ne la connais pas mais elle était avec toi à l'enterrement de Gai. Tu la tenais par la main.

- Tu vois tout, toi… Ou tu crois tout voir !

- Je ne vois que ce qu'on me laisse voir… Pourquoi ?

- Non, ce n'est pas elle. Mon amie s'appelle Rin. Elle était là aussi le jour de l'enterrement sauf qu'elle ne me tenait pas la main.

- Ah, c'était l'autre !

Comme je riais, il tenta de s'expliquer :

- Je les ai remarquées parce que je pensais que tu n'avais pas de petite amie.

- On ne se connaissait pas, comment pouvais-tu croire ça ?

- On se connaissait sans se connaître. Tu étais toujours seul au lycée.

- Oui, c'était l'autre. Celle qui me tenait par la main, c'est sa meilleure amie, Konan.

- C'est ta copine ?

- Je sors avec elle, c'est tout… Tu n'en as pas, toi ?

- De quoi ?

- De copine.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je ne le savais pas. C'était juste une question. Tu étais seul à l'enterrement et tu l'es très souvent toi aussi.

- Tu me surveillais !

- Non, c'est toi qui me surveillais. Dans l'église, tu n'arrêtais pas de te retourner.

- Donc tu me surveillais !

- Oui, si tu veux. Dès que je voyais une tête bouger, c'était la tienne ! Je te promets. Et puis au cimetière, tu étais près de moi. Nous avons même pleuré ensemble, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Si. Tu l'aimes ?

- Qui ?

- La fille avec qui tu sors ?

- Puisque je sors avec elle !

- Ce n'est pas une réponse. Tu l'aimes ou tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Un peu…

- Un peu ? Tu sors avec une fille que tu aimes un peu, seulement ?!

- T'énerve pas, ce n'est pas grave ! Non, je ne l'aime pas. De même que je n'ai jamais aimé Rin. J'ai de l'affection pour elle, c'est tout.

- Alors pourquoi tu sors avec elle ?

- C'est compliqué. Si je te le disais, tu me prendrais pour un fou !

- Dis toujours.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

- Ça fait du bien parfois de se confier.

- Je suis venu pour apprendre à peindre, pas pour une séance de psychanalyse !

- Tu ne viens que pour ça !

- Non ! Et tu le sais bien. Je suis trop content d'avoir trouvé un ami comme toi !

- C'est vrai ?

- Non. On continue ?

Mais quand Kakashi était parti comme ça, ce n'était jamais facile de l'arrêter. Quelques instants plus tard, il reprit son interrogatoire.

- Tu ne l'aimes plus ou tu ne l'as jamais aimée ?

Même si parfois je n'avais pas à me forcer, j'aimais bien faire celui qui ne comprenait pas.

- Qui ça ?

- La fille avec qui tu sors.

- Elle est belle, elle est gentille, elle est très agréable, mais je ne l'ai jamais aimée.

- Mais tu sors avec elle ?

- Tu le sais déjà.

- Tu lui mens ?

- Non. J'ai toujours été franc avec elle.

- Tu la tenais par la main au cimetière. Quand on tient une fille par la main, c'est qu'on est amoureux !

- C'est elle qui me tenait la main.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux faire semblant…

- Je n'ai jamais fait semblant. C'était juste pour passer le temps, pour me persuader que j'en étais capable… Et puis, il y a des expériences qu'il faut vivre.

Il me fallait faire attention à tout, car il décortiquait chaque mot…

- Capable ? Capable de quoi ?

- Capable de plaire.

- Tu es prêt à faire toutes les expériences ?

- Toutes celles qui peuvent m'apporter quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'apporter, si tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Comprendre… comment ça marche…

- Comprendre quoi, les filles ?

- Oui, les filles… mais aussi les rapports humains.

- Les rapports physiques ?

- Toutes sortes de rapports.

- Et alors, ça marche comment tes rapports avec elle ?

- T'es trop curieux !

- Oui. Avec toi, je suis curieux de tout.

Je le regardai bien dans les yeux.

- T'es surtout curieux de savoir si je couche avec elle.

- T'es mon ami, j'ai envie de tout savoir de toi, c'est normal ! Mais il n'y a pas que ça…

À chaque fois, mon cœur faisait des bonds. Que voulait-il dire ? C'était une porte entrouverte, je ne pouvais pas rester sans réponse.

- Comme quoi par exemple ?

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille, alors j'aimerais bien savoir comment c'est.

- T'es mal tombé, moi non plus !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle ?

- On discutait, on s'embrassait, rien de plus.

- Tu en aimes une autre ?

- Non.

- Tu n'aimes personne ?

J'essayais de changer de sujet.

- Si ! On se remet à la peinture ?

On s'y remit un peu mais je sentis que Kakashi avait envie d'aller au bout de cette conversation.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris… Tu sors avec une fille qui n'est pas ton amie mais la copine de ton amie. Tu n'en aimes aucune des deux mais tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. C'est très simple…

J'étais un peu gêné.

- T'as tout compris. Ça paraît… absurde et compliqué, mais ça ne l'est pas tant que ça.

- Non, non, c'est très simple au contraire ! dit-il sur un ton moqueur. T'es ici depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux ans.

Comme je ne lui renvoyais pas la question…

- Moi, ça fait six mois !

- Je sais.

- Comment tu le sais ? Tu me surveillais ?

- Non, je t'ai vu arriver… Toi aussi, tu m'as vu.

- Oui, je t'ai vu… en faite, Je n'ai vu que toi !

Je fis celui qui n'avait rien entendu et revins à la peinture.

- Comment fais-tu… pour donner du relief à un visage ?

Kakashi sourit avant de répondre.

- Je vais t'expliquer, c'est très simple. Presque aussi simple que tes relations amoureuses !

* * *

Je venais de faire capoter cette si intéressante conversation. Je mourrais d'envie de tout lui dire, mais je n'y arrivais pas ! Pourtant, plus le temps passait, plus nous nous dévoilions. Nous faisions chacun à notre tour, des allusions de moins en moins équivoques, sur la réelle nature de nos sentiments. Chacune d'entre elles me redonnait espoir. Mais au lieu de sauter sur ces occasions pour en parler, celui qui les entendait faisait toujours la sourde oreille, ce qui ne manquait pas de nous faire sourire. Alors nous allions de plus en plus loin dans les sous-entendus, même si les miens étaient moins prononcés. Ce petit jeu aurait pu durer longtemps, si nous n'avions pas été, l'un comme l'autre, impatients de révéler notre amour. Ainsi, un jour où nous rentrions du tennis, Kakashi me posa cette question :

- Tu préfères vivre ici ou t'étais mieux à Paris ?

- Je préfère des millions de fois être ici. À Paris, mes parents passaient leur temps à se disputer et puis je n'ai jamais eu autant d'amis qu'ici.

- Ah bon, je croyais que tu n'en avais pas !

- À Paris je n'en avais pas. Ici, la première année, à peine arrivé, je me suis fait draguer par Konan. Maintenant c'est toi.

- Dragué ?

- J'ai dit ça ?

- Oui, tu l'as dit.

Je devins tout rouge.

- Non… Je voulais dire…

- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

- Je voulais dire… que chaque année depuis que je suis ici… je me fais des amis. La première fois c'était Konan, enfin Rin et cette année c'est toi.

Je commençais un peu à m'embrouillé.

- De toute façon, t'as un peu raison. Pour se faire un ami, il y a forcément une phase d'approche et de séduction, c'est un peu de la drague !

- Quand est-ce que tu m'as dragué ?

- Tout le temps ! Le jour de la brocante, quand tu m'as parlé de peinture, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'aime bien la peinture mais j'avais surtout envie de te connaître. Et depuis, je n'ai pas arrêté, toi aussi d'ailleurs…

Il avait dit cela tout naturellement. Je restai sans voix, car je savais qu'il avait raison.

- En fait, dit-il, il y avait longtemps que je mourais d'envie de devenir ton ami.

- Ah bon ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'en avais pas, parce que j'étais seul, parce que j'étais attiré vers toi. Ça ne sert à rien d'être heureux tout seul, si on ne peut pas partager cette joie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Aujourd'hui c'est génial ! Après tout ce qui m'arrive de bon ou de mauvais, je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de t'en parler.

- Oui, je sais… moi aussi !

- Toi aussi quoi ?

- Moi aussi, pour tout ça ! Depuis que nous avons déménagé, ma vie a complètement basculé, tout a changé… même mes rêves, mes plus beaux rêves, je les ai faits ici.

- Tes rêves ? Tu rêves de quoi ?

- Des rêves !

Ça restait vague, tout en se précisant.

* * *

Un autre jour, Kakashi me reparla de Gai.

- Tu te souviens de Gai ?

- Comment l'oublier…

- Une fille m'a dit qu'il était homo… C'était vrai ?

Électrochoc, je n'osais plus le regarder. C'était l'occasion d'aborder le sujet, mais je m'en sentais incapable. Il avait certainement autant de mal que moi à en parler, car il avait changé de voix pour me poser cette question. J'étais surpris qu'il me la pose de façon aussi directe. C'était la première fois qu'on en parlait et nous étions aussi coincés l'un que l'autre.

- Il avait l'air un peu efféminé mais ça ne veut rien dire. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sortir avec personne. C'était un mec sympa et discret. Je ne sais pas s'il était homo mais il était très seul.

- Pourquoi ?

- Aucun mec n'osait le fréquenter à cause de ça, pour éviter de faire jaser.

- Ce n'est pas si grave aujourd'hui.

- Non, ce n'est pas grave du tout, mais au lycée, ce n'est pas encore à la mode. Tout le monde se moquait de lui, certains l'imitaient en exagérant.

- Tout le monde ?

- Non, pas tout le monde… que les cons mais ils sont nombreux !

Il se tut. À quoi pensait-il ? Et pourquoi cette question ? Voulait-il savoir si j'allais prendre la défense de Gai ? Je l'avais prise, un peu, juste du bout des lèvres. J'aurais aimé faire le même speech que devant les filles, mais ça ne sortait pas. Il n'insista pas et moi non plus. Je n'étais pas plus avancé, comment savoir ce qu'il avait dans la tête ?

* * *

Un après-midi, dans ma chambre, j'étais assis sur la moquette et je caressais Pakkun. Kakashi vint s'asseoir en face de moi et le caressa aussi. Inévitablement, nos mains se rencontrèrent sur le pelage de mon chien. Kakashi me caressa la main en s'excusant :

- Oh, pardon !

- Touche pas c'est mon chien ! Dis-je en le taquinant.

- Mon chien, ma main ! Oh là, la ! Tout t'appartient ici !

Je le regardai bien dans les yeux.

- Non, pas tout…

Il sourit, mais n'insista pas. Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas compris, nous changeâmes de sujet… Pakkun nous observait, triste mais interrogateur, comme s'il se doutait que quelque chose se disait sur son dos.


	7. La place est libre !

**Titre**: Si tu avais été...

**Genre**: Romance, Drame et un peu de school-fic.

**Couple**: Kakashi et Obito.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et l'histoire est tirée du livre de Alexis Hayden et Zngel of YS

Avant de commencer, j'aimerais remercier les followers et ceux ou celles qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris ! J'viens de remarquer que j'l'avais jamais fais, alors que c'est important de remercier ceux qui suivent cette fic ;D

Comme toujours merci à **Hirako** pour laisser des review à chaque chapitres. T'ai toujours fidèle au poste ! Sa fait plaisir.

Et merci pour **juste moi **j'ai apprécier énormément ta review, elle est très encourageante ! Et j'suis contente que ma fic sois l'exception ;D et belle en plus ! Merci !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédent. Et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**La place est libre ! (Partie 1)**

Le 14 juin.

Nous prîmes l'habitude d'aller ensemble chaque samedi matin à la piscine. Je passais chez Kakashi vers neuf heures et demi, il m'attendait pour déjeuner. J'amenais les croissants, Sakumo sortait ses confitures. Kakashi descendait, les yeux encore plein de sommeil. Il s'asseyait en face de moi, avec sa bouille adorable du matin. J'était le seule, à l'exception de Sakumo, à pouvoir l'admirer de cette façon.

J'ai aimé… non, j'ai adoré ces samedis matin. Je les attendais toute la semaine, mes vendredis en étaient transformés. Nos jours sont ainsi embellis par nos lendemains ! J'imaginais à l'avance nos discussions. Je devinais et savais déjà tes questions. J'aimais nos sous-entendus, nous nous dévoilions petit à petit. Ce fut un plaisir de vivre et de vibrer à tes côtés. Tout m'enchantait, je t'admirais, j'admirais ton corps, et tes mimiques, chaque expression de ton visage me fascinait. Ces quelques instants passés en tête à tête me retournaient le cœur. J'en ressortais fragilisé, amoureux, accro. Je planais, je volais très haut. Tu était ma drogue.

Je me sentais invincible, prêt à tout, même à sauter du plus haut des immeubles de la ville ! Je garderai toujours un souvenir ému de ces matins-là. Nous partions à 10 heures, à midi nous étions de retour. C'était mi-juin, trois semaines que nous nous fréquentions assidûment. Trois semaines que je vivais un rêve. Plus le temps passait, plus ce mec me séduisait et plus j'étais amoureux. Je me réveillais chaque matin dans un état second et mes toutes premières pensées étaient pour lui. Ce jour-là, je frappai à la porte… une fois… deux fois… comme d'habitude c'est Sakumo qui m'ouvrit.

- On ne s'est pas réveillé. Kakashi dort encore. Tu peux aller le secouer ?

- Il vaut peut-être mieux le laisser dormir.

- Il t'avait donné rendez-vous ?

- Oui !

- Alors vas-y. T'as amené les croissants et il est 9 heures et demie. C'est plus que l'heure de se réveiller !

Je montai au premier et entrai doucement dans sa chambre. Il dormait toujours. Il était nu jusqu'à la ceinture… Je le contemplai un moment. Je l'avais tellement imaginé dans ce lit, et il était là sous mes yeux étonnés. Qu'il était beau, avec ce collier autour du cou… ce collier si noir, qui contrastait sur sa peau blanche, et qui allait à merveille avec ces yeux couleurs charbon.

Son prénom gravé sur l'anneau en acier. Son torse fin et muscler à la fois... Ses grains de beauté… un à la base du cou au-dessus de la clavicule, et deux autres sur la poitrine. J'eus un instant la folle envie de le découvrir un peu plus mais heureusement, je ne le fis pas. Pourquoi cette idée me traversa-t-elle l'esprit ? Je me le demande encore. Ces instants de folie, lorsque j'en ai, me font toujours peur. Je le pris par l'épaule et le secouais doucement. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps sous ma main. Mon cœur battait très fort. Il ne bronchait pas, je le réveillais en douceur. Il mit un moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il me regarda sans comprendre.

- C'est moi, tu ne t'es pas réveillé !

Soudain, il rejeta drap et couverture et se leva. Il était entièrement nu. J'étais gêné, je me demandais s'il avait bien compris que j'étais là. J'osais à peine le regarder. Il dormait encore. Il était là, debout au milieu de la chambre, ne sachant où aller. Je l'avais déjà vu en maillot de bain mais jamais complètement nu. Sur son corps imberbe, qui était aussi blanc que son visage, on y voyait plein de petites veines bleutées. Son ventre, son... hum, ses fesses… tout me fascinait. J'étais à peine remis de mes rêves nocturnes que j'assistais à un spectacle tout aussi irréel. De la tête aux pieds, ce mec était parfait. Un dieu vivant. En me dirigeant vers la porte, je risquai :

- Je t'attends en bas.

- Non, attends-moi. Je m'habille. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

J'attendis. Il disparut dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit tout aussi nu. Je le vis s'habiller, il était magnifique. J'étais à la fois ému et troublé mais enchanté d'assister à cette scène imprévue. Mes pulsions cardiaques résonnaient dans tout mon corps. J'avais l'impression de transgresser les lois, d'être en un lieu interdit, tout en en ayant l'autorisation. C'était très confus dans ma tête.

Kakashi déjeunait en face de moi, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ce que j'avais vu me troublait encore, avec cette étrange impression, cette quasi-certitude, celle de le revoir bientôt dans la même tenue. Était-ce une évidence, un fantasme, ou une vision de l'avenir ? Je ne savais plus où j'étais… partout et nulle part… au bord d'un fleuve… en haut d'une montagne… en pleine mer… dans la baie de San Francisco… dans un motel en plein désert. Cela n'avait aucune importance, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Son père revint nous proposer un verre de jus d'orange.

- Non, merci Sakumo, pas pour moi.

Nous parlions peu, n'échangions que les banalités d'usage.

- T'as bien dormi ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Moi aussi… la preuve !

Nous gardions les vraies questions pour plus tard. Je ne pouvais quitter mon ami des yeux, il me captivait. Après avoir trempé son croissant dans son bol de chocolat, la viennoiserie lui échappa des doigts et retomba dans le bol, éclaboussant ainsi la table et son t-shirt. Kakashi ne pouvait que constater les dégâts.

- Je mange vraiment comme un cochon !

Je l'examinais songeur et émerveillé.

- Oui, mais même quand tu manges comme un cochon, t'as l'air d'un prince.

Le prince releva la tête pour me regarder et tenter de comprendre ce que je voulais dire. Je me contentai de lui sourire. Ce matin-là n'était pas n'importe quel matin. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, depuis mon réveil tout m'enchantait. À peine sorti de mes rêves, je fus enivré par l'atmosphère qui régnait autour de moi. À la maison, dehors, chez Kakashi, toutes sortes d'odeurs agréables planaient dans les airs. Même à la piscine, le chlore sentait bon. Puissions-nous trouver un jour, le dosage de ce mélange chimique, qui une fois injecté, nous maintiendrait amoureux toute la vie, dans cet état second où tout paraît si beau. Où le plus raté des croissants devient le plus savoureux, la plus amère des confitures, la plus exquise, où l'air le plus pollué a le parfum du lilas et où le plus ordinaire des garçons devient le plus beau, le plus séduisant des princes. S'il m'avait jeté son bol de chocolat à la figure, je l'aurais trouvé délicieux et à la bonne température !

Il me regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés et la bouche ouverte.

- Ferme la bouche, beau prince !

* * *

À la piscine, nous chahutions souvent. Mes mains s'attardaient sur sa peau et les siennes sur la mienne. J'aimais toucher son corps. Les mêmes gestes, autorisés en milieu aquatique, eurent été déplacés dans un autre contexte. Ces contacts avec sa peau me consumaient. J'aimais comme je me méfiais des envies et des frissons qui me parcouraient le corps. Kakashi ne se réveilla vraiment qu'une fois dans l'eau. Nous faisions des longueurs. À chaque bout de piscine, nous marquions une pause et comme d'habitude, il reprenait ses interminables questions :

- Tu la revois toujours ta fiancée ?

- Ce n'est pas ma fiancée.

Imperturbable, il reformulait sa question :

- Tu la revois toujours la fille qui n'est pas ta fiancée ?

- Non, il y a un moment que je ne l'ai pas revue… Depuis la brocante !

- Ah bon. Avant, tu la voyais souvent ?

- Chaque semaine. Mais avec toi, je n'ai plus le temps.

- Avec moi ?

- Oui, avant j'étais seul. Je ne faisais rien à part m'ennuyer. Avec toi je n'arrête plus : peinture, pénis… – Je ne pouvais qu'en rire. – Je voulais dire tennis… piscine… c'est génial !

J'étais rouge de confusion de ce lapsus, Kakashi rit aussi.

- Oui mais ça ne remplace pas. T'es déjà sorti avec une autre fille que Konan ?

- Non.

- Tu n'as embrassé qu'une fille dans ta vie ?

- Non.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai aussi embrassé Rin.

- Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas.

- Et alors ?

- Tu embrasses toutes les filles que tu n'aimes pas ?

- Ouais, c'est un peu ça ! En faite j'aimé Rin, mais elle non.

- Tu l'aime toujours ?

- Non.

- Ah, ouais… T'as déjà embrassé un garçon ?

Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra.

- Non et toi ?

- Oui, un cousin. Enfin… C'est lui qui m'a embrassé, en me disant qu'il m'aimait. On ne l'a fait qu'une fois. Mais je n'ai jamais embrassé de fille.

- Tu n'en as jamais eu envie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Si sûrement mais on ne peut pas sauter sur n'importe qui sans prévenir. Il y a forcément un minimum de bla-bla-bla avant. Et comme toi, tous ceux que j'ai aimés, je n'ai jamais osé le leur dire.

- Tous ceux ou toutes celles ?

- Les deux ! C'est drôle, ça ne fait pas un mois qu'on se connaît et je te dis des choses que je n'ai jamais dites à personne, à part à mon père !

- Ouais. Moi aussi, c'est qu'on se fait confiance. Tu lui dis toujours tout à ton père ?

- Oui, presque tout.

- Et alors, c'était bien avec ton cousin ?

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre, nous refîmes une longueur, puis Kakashi revint à la charge.

- Tu tombes souvent amoureux ?

- Tu ne penses qu'à ça !

- C'est important et puis c'est normal ! Tu n'y penses pas, toi ? Un ado pense au sexe X fois par jour.

- Tu parles de sexe ou d'amour ?

- C'est la même chose.

- Non, pas toujours. Je ne suis pas mieux qu'un autre mais à la piscine, quand je fais des longueurs, j'avoue que parfois je ne pense à rien.

- C'est impossible, on pense toujours à quelque chose. Même pendant le sommeil, notre cerveau continue de travailler et de se faire des films.

- Ça, c'est vrai.

- Tu rêves souvent ?

- Ça m'arrive. Tu veux tout savoir !

- Normal, t'es mon ami, j'ai envie de mieux te connaître.

- C'est quoi, un ami ? Aujourd'hui quand on dit : « C'est mon ami ! » ça veut souvent dire autre chose.

- Oui, je sais… Je voudrais bien être ton ami.

Il avait dû faire un effort terrible pour prononcer cette phrase mais moi je fis celui qui n'avait pas entendu et repris la conversation.

- Pour revenir à ce que tu disais : on peut s'aimer sans faire l'amour.

- Tu fais ça, toi ? Tu aimes ta copine mais tu ne lui fais pas l'amour ?

- Ma copine je ne l'aime pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. Alors je ne risque pas de lui faire l'amour. Tu veux mieux me connaître mais tu n'écoutes pas mes réponses.

- Et toi, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Laquelle ? Tu n'arrêtes pas d'en poser !

- Si tu tombes souvent amoureux ?

- Oui, ça m'arrive aussi.

- Oh la réponse d'enfer ! En ce moment, t'es amoureux ?

Je regardais Kakashi sans le voir, les yeux dans le vague.

- Oui… comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais ça aussi, je te l'ai déjà dit !

J'étais ému, j'essayais de reprendre le contrôle.

- Waouh ! T'as déjà fait ta déclaration ?

- Non !

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

- Parfois, ce n'est pas facile de faire le premier pas !

- Tu préfères qu'on le fasse pour toi ?

- Non… Je ne sais pas…

- Qui est-ce ?

J'hésitai un instant.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Et toi ?

Je rêvais de lui dire : « C'est toi ! » Mais je dis : « Et toi ? » A une syllabe près, ça se prononçait presque pareil mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

- Moi aussi… j'aime quelqu'un, comme un fou, et je meurs d'envie de te dire qui c'est, mais je ne sais pas si je peux.

Plus le temps passait, plus je sentais nos conversations converger dans le même sens. J'étais gêné, parlions-nous vraiment de la même chose ? J'attendais comme je redoutais cette révélation. Alors je pris la fuite dans une nouvelle longueur. Kakashi se mit à me suivre et me rejoignit.

- C'est drôle, à chaque fois que je te parle de ça, tu te défiles !

- Ça ne t'empêche pas de revenir sur le sujet.

- Obito, je suis ton ami. On devrait tout se dire.

- On ne peut jamais tout dire.

- Bien sûr que si ! T'as déjà aimé un garçon ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu réponds à une question, par une autre question, on n'y arrivera jamais !

Je sentais mes joues chauffé, malgré que j'était dans l'eau. On y est. Enfin, je crois ? Je ne sais pas ! Je tremble.

- Arriver à quoi ?

- À mieux se connaître.

Mon corps se détendit après cette phrase. J'hésitais un instant mais je ne pus éluder cette question.

- Oui, ça m'est déjà arrivé ! Et toi ?

- Moi aussi mais ça aussi je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Là, on a fait un grand pas en avant !

- Je peux te poser une question ? me demanda-t-il.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'en poser, et là tout d'un coup, tu me demandes l'autorisation de m'en poser une autre. Trop fort ! Pose toujours, on verra bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ?

- T'as pas le droit de me demander ça !

- Peut-être mais je voudrais savoir.

- C'est drôle. En un an, t'es la deuxième personne à me poser cette question !

- Ah bon ! Qui était la première ?

- Konan.

- Que voulait-elle savoir ?

- Devine ! La même chose que toi.

Mais à chaque fois que l'un de nous deux tendait une perche, l'autre semblait la rejeter. Kakashi continua comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

- La vérité.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que je l'aimais bien mais que je n'étais pas amoureux.

- Et à moi, tu vas me dire la vérité aussi ?

- Tu voudrais ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- De toi… je pense plein de choses.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- T'es quelqu'un d'étonnant… T'es mon meilleur ami et même le seul, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami comme toi avant !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire qu'on est très proches, enfin moi je le ressens comme ça. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Tout ce que tu dis, tout ce que tu fais… me touche énormément et m'épate aussi. L'autre soir au théâtre, j'étais mort de rire. Comment tu t'énerves vite ! Tu prends des décisions avec une détermination de guerrier. C'est tout de suite « saut des remparts et prise de la citadelle » ! Quand j'ai vu ta tête, j'ai immédiatement compris que tu allais tenter quelque chose d'inhabituel. Quand tu fais ça, je suis complètement retourné. Tu le fais pour moi, pour toi aussi évidemment mais je sens qu'on est vraiment solidaires. T'es mon ami, mon allié. Je sais que je pourrai toujours compter sur toi, c'est génial !

Il paraissait furieux :

- Je ne suis que ça pour toi ! Un complice !

- C'est déjà pas mal. Mais t'es plus que ça, tu le sais bien !

- Non, je ne le sais pas, sinon je ne te poserais pas la question…

- Ce matin, t'étais magnifique !

Je faisais allusion à sa nudité. Alors Kakashi me reposa une ultime question :

- Tu penses la revoir ta copine ?

- Oh non ! Tu veux savoir si la place est libre ?

- Oui… mais pas celle que tu crois !

Il me laissa là et repartit dans l'autre sens. Je me laissai couler à pic au fond du bassin. En remontant, je tentais de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. C'était notre dernière longueur. Lorsque j'arrivai au bout de la piscine, il en était déjà sorti. Je le rejoignis sous la douche. Nous n'étions pas seuls, nous ne parlions plus. La piscine n'était pas loin, j'avais laissé ma moto chez moi, nous rentrâmes à pieds. Le retour fut silencieux, nous étions chacun perdus dans nos pensées. Quand nous arrivâmes chez moi, ma mère n'était pas rentrée. Kakashi me suivit dans ma chambre. Pakkun fut surpris de ne pas y être invité. Je m'assis à mon bureau et démarrai mon ordinateur, histoire de faire quelque chose. Kakashi s'était assis sur mon lit, c'est lui qui rompit le silence :

- T'es bien silencieux tout d'un coup !

- Je repensais à ce que tu m'as dit à la piscine.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu ne t'en rappelles pas ?

- Si… Oh ! là, là ! Ton air sérieux, tout d'un coup, m'impressionne et me séduit.

Nous étions face à face, faisait-il exprès d'employer ces mots-là ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dire de telles choses sans réagir…

- Te séduit ?

- Oui. Obito, j'ai un grand secret… mais je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire.

Mon cœur s'emballa. Je m'efforçai de rester calme.

- Un secret ? Waouh ! J'adore les secrets ! Mais je suis presque sûr, que ce n'en est pas un. Je sais tout de toi. Vas-y, tu peux me le dire, je t'écoute. Et puis je suis ton ami !

Comment pouvais-je être aussi affirmatif ? C'était vrai que je t'avais déjà deviné, mais j'étais loin de tout savoir. Jour après jour, j'ai aimé te découvrir… Qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé ! Chaque soir, j'en noircissais des pages et des pages. Il y avait ce que je savais et ce que j'imaginais. À ces mots, tu semblais déstabilisé et commençais à gigoter en me regardant d'un air gêné et interrogateur.

- Il te faudra faire preuve de beaucoup d'amitié pour accepter celui-là, si toutefois t'y arrives.

Je m'en défendais.

- J'ai beaucoup plus d'amitié pour toi que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'en ai assez pour entendre et accepter tout ce que tu pourras me dire.

- Tant mieux ! Voilà… Je ne suis pas un garçon comme les autres…

Il hésitait encore. Je ris et fis semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Ça, ce n'est pas un secret, je le savais déjà.

- Non… Ce que je voulais dire…

Il cherchait ses mots. Je le laissais s'emmêler dans ses explications.

- Tu comprends… T'es mon ami… Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami comme toi avant… Je t'aime beaucoup… On s'entend trop bien… Alors, quoi qu'il puisse arriver… Quoi que je puisse te dire… Je voudrais… qu'on reste amis… Tu comprends !

Il était très sérieux, et moi, je ne riais plus.

- Oui. J'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire, mais ça aussi je le savais.

- Tu le savais ?

- Oui, ou je l'espérais plutôt. Moi aussi j'ai un secret Kakashi. Es-tu prêt à l'entendre ?

Il fut surpris par ce retournement de situation.

- Oui.

- Moi non plus, je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je suis comme toi…

Il continua de gigoter dans tous les sens. Son cerveau devait être en pleine ébullition. Comme moi à la piscine, il tentait de comprendre ce que je voulais dire.

- T'es certain qu'on parle de la même chose ?

- Oui ! Tu voulais savoir si j'étais amoureux, oui je le suis… de toi ! Je t'aime Kakashi… Je t'aime… autant que je pense que tu m'aimes. Et la réponse est oui… la place est libre !

Il resta une seconde la bouche ouverte, puis finit par sourire, de ce même sourire qu'un matin du mois de Mai.

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- Comment j'ai deviné ? Tu me poses toujours les mêmes questions. Tu me demandes sans arrêt des nouvelles de ma copine, si je l'aime toujours, si je fais l'amour avec elle, si j'ai des amis, si j'ai déjà aimé un garçon… Si la place est libre… T'avais mis notre photo en fond d'écran sur ton ordinateur ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de tourner autour du pot !

- Ce n'est pas facile, j'avais peur de te le dire, peur de perdre ton amitié surtout, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

- Je sais, moi non plus ! C'est fait, on se l'est dit… Enfin moi je te l'ai dit !

- Je t'aime aussi, Obito. Je t'aime… je m'en rends malade.

Il avait soudain les larmes yeux, et avait presque crié la fin de la phrase.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il ne faut pas pleurer. C'est la plus belle des maladies, celle dont il ne faut surtout pas guérir… T'étais trop beau ce matin, je ne t'avais jamais vu tout nu… J'étais bouleversé. Quelle journée ! Que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas… Continuer comme avant !

- Ah non… Ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant !

- Tant mieux. C'était trop dur.

- C'est fou ! Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

- Une aventure extraordinaire !

- Ça paraît trop beau pour être vrai. J'ai peur de me réveiller et de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve de plus.

Il s'approcha de moi et me pinça le bras très fort.

- Aie ! T'es con ou quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas un rêve, dit-il en riant et j'ai une envie folle de t'embrasser.

Je me levai, nous étions face à face. Un moment d'hésitation, puis il me prit dans ses bras et nous nous sommes embrassés. J'avais déjà embrassé mais avec toi c'était tellement différent, tout était différent ! Je t'aimais. C'était là, la grande différence. Tes lèvres sur les miennes… je ne savais pas qu'un garçon pouvait avoir les lèvres aussi douces. Tu avais des lèvres très fines mais tendres et généreuses. Les yeux fermés, tout défilait à cent à l'heure dans ma tête. Je ne parvenais pas à y croire, pourtant c'était bien toi et moi ! Encore plein de premières fois. Je venais de te voir entièrement nu, tu étais dans mes bras et je t'embrassais ! Combien de temps dura ce baiser ? Je n'en sais rien. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'à peine terminé, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : recommencer. Puis nous sommes restés debout, enlacés pendant un long moment, un peu maladroits, sans oser ni parler, ni bouger. Conscients de vivre un moment important. Nous avons découvert ces sensations nouvelles provoquées par le contact de l'autre. Toucher son corps, sentir sa respiration, sa chaleur, son odeur, sa douceur… Toutes ces sensations troublantes et exquises qui font que l'on voudrait voir le temps s'arrêter pour mieux en profiter… Kakashi finit par se dégager doucement de mon étreinte, il me prit par le bras et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, m'invitant à faire de même.

- Viens !

Je me laissais faire. Nous nous sommes encore embrassés.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. T'es là chez moi, dans ma chambre, sur mon lit, et on s'embrasse ! Que s'est-il passé ? Il y a un mois, c'était de la science-fiction.

- De la science-fiction ? Tu ne t'y attendais pas ?

- Je l'espérais mais je n'y croyais pas. À chaque fois que je voyais ton visage tout près du mien, j'en mourrais d'envie. Je me disais : « C'est aujourd'hui, il va le faire ! » Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait.

- T'aurais voulu ?

- J'étais prêt, je t'attendais.

- J'en mourrais d'envie. Parfois, j'y étais résolu mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais peur, je n'aurais pas supporté un refus.

* * *

**Review ?**


	8. Partie 2

**Titre**: Si tu avais été...

**Genre**: Romance, Drame et un peu de school-fic.

**Couple**: Kakashi et Obito.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, et l'histoire est tirée du livre de Alexis Hayden et Zngel of YS

Le rating passe de K+ à M. En faite je ne suis pas vraiment sûre si c'est M ou T qui convient le mieux.

Bon... Encore en retard... Désoler. Mais comme je l'ai dit à **xXxGokuderaxBelxXx** mieux vaut tard que jamais. D'ailleurs je tiens à la remercier énormément pour son review !

Et merci aussi à **Juste moi **et **Hikari** vos reviews font super plaisir !

Sur ce je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre.

En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

**La place est libre ! (Partie 2)**

Kakashi me prit les mains et les examina.

- Je veux tout savoir et tout voir de toi, tout ce que je n'avais pas le droit de faire avant.

- Tout ?

- Oui, absolument tout !

Il me poussa pour m'allonger sur le lit, se laissa aller à mes côtés et m'embrassa encore, et encore.

- J'ai passé des heures à imaginer où tu habitais, ta maison, ta chambre, ton lit… dit Kakashi. Dès que je me réveillais, je pensais à toi, je me demandais : où est-il ? Que fait-il ? C'est terrible de ne pas savoir.

- Je sais. Je me posais les mêmes questions.

- Tout à l'heure en rentrant, je mourrais d'envie de t'embrasser.

- Tu me fais ça dans la rue, et je te tords le cou !

- Tu le ferais ?

- Non, mais c'est bon, on ne va pas se sauter dessus. Surtout ici, dans la rue où tout le monde nous connaît !

- Tu n'es pas prêt ? demanda-t-il.

- Prêt à quoi ?

- A assumer ton homosexualité.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai jamais pensé.

- Tu n'y as jamais pensé ?

- Arrête ! Je ne pense qu'à ça au contraire, depuis des mois…

- Ce n'est pas grave, on est comme on est.

- Je le sais bien, mais le plus dur, c'est le regard des autres.

- On s'en fout !

- Moi, pas.

- Ça viendra.

- T'as toujours réponse à tout ! Un sourire amusé fleuri sur les lèvres d'Obito.

- Non, hélas !

Silence, son regard s'assombrit, il me regarda sans me voir.

- Maintenant, c'est toi qui es sérieux !

Il finit par dire :

- S'il faut se cacher, ça ne va pas être si simple.

- C'est plus drôle quand c'est compliqué.

- Tu crois ?

Je haussai les épaules.

- On verra bien.

- Et maintenant, c'est quoi la suite ?

- Je n'en sais rien, ce n'était pas prévu !

- Pas prévu ! dit Kakashi. Tu n'avais jamais envisagé de m'en parler un jour ?

- Oh si, je l'ai fait des centaines de fois… dans mes rêves… Enfin j'ai tenté de le faire des centaines de fois car même dans mes rêves, je n'y arrivais pas. Je passais mon temps à te chercher sans jamais te trouver.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ça ne veut rien dire. A part que mon cerveau a peut-être des problèmes pour assumer ma sexualité. J'étais résolu à t'en parler mais je ne savais pas comment faire, ni que ce serait si tôt.

- Si tôt ! Ça fait six mois qu'on se connaît !

- On se connaissait, sans se connaître, dis-je.

- Avant le mois de juin, je voyais les vacances arriver et je déprimais à mort à l'idée de ne plus te voir pendant deux mois. Je ne connaissais ni ton nom, ni ton adresse. Mais à chaque fois que je m'approchais de toi, j'étais complètement paralysé, bloqué, et les neurones en vrac !

- J'ai du mal à le croire quand je vois comme tu as la parole facile.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Quand t'es tétanisé, tu ne peux plus rien faire !

- Aujourd'hui, tu ne l'étais pas.

- En apparence, des jours et des jours que je cherchais comment aborder le sujet.

- Et si je ne t'avais pas aimé !

- Impossible ! J'étais persuadé du contraire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu passais ton temps à me regarder.

- Moi ? Lui demandais-je innocemment.

- Oui, toi ! dit-il. La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu me regardais déjà ! Je venais juste de mettre un pied dans ce lycée. T'as oublié ?

- Non ! Comment le pourrais-je ?

- Ensuite nos regards n'ont pas cessé de se croiser. Quand je sentais ton regard posé sur moi…

- Tu sentais mon regard posé sur toi ?

- Oui. Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé ?

- Si, mais c'est drôle, comment est-ce possible ? Un regard, ce n'est pas une main sur l'épaule !

- C'est comme si ! dit Kakashi… Je me retournais et tout de suite, tu regardais ailleurs. Et ce que tu as dit le jour de la brocante…

- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit, qui a put me faire grillé encore ?

- Tu m'as dit : « Je ne savais pas que tu peignais ! » On ne se connaissait pas ! Si tu ne m'avais jamais remarqué, tu n'aurais pas dit ça. Tu parlais comme si tu me connaissais depuis des années, c'était la gaffe à ne pas faire. J'étais à la fois trop content que tu l'aies faite et en même temps mort de rire. Aussi la tête que tu as faite ce matin-là, en arrivant, quand tu m'as vu !

- Tu n'as pas vu la tienne !

- Ta façon de me regarder depuis… J'étais presque certain que tu étais comme moi, amoureux et incapable de faire le premier pas. Je savais que tu étais aussi impressionné que moi. Les rares fois où on aurait pu se parler, ça s'est terminé en fiasco !

- Un jour, nous nous sommes télescopés au lycée, tu avais fait exprès ? demandai-je.

- Non, je te cherchais partout ! Quand je te trouve, c'est pour te percuter, bredouiller un mot d'excuse et partir en courant ! Ce jour-là, j'étais démoralisé, je me disais : « t'es trop nul, c'était l'occasion ou jamais de lui parler ! » Au lieu d'en profiter, complètement perturbé, je suis parti d'un côté et toi de l'autre ! Ce sont tous ses petits détails qui me faisaient penser qu'on devait éprouver la même chose l'un pour l'autre. Avec une fille c'est pareil, quand on ne l'aime pas, on est super à l'aise. Dès le premier jour, je n'ai vu que toi, et toi, que moi !

- Moi, le premier jour, je me suis dit : « Tiens, il est beau ! » Le lendemain aussi… Le troisième je te cherchais partout, et le quatrième tu me manquais déjà. Ensuite, tu m'as pourri la vie !

- Je sais. Dit-il en riant.

- Comment ça, tu sais ?

- J'ai vécu la même chose, dit Kakashi.

- Je pensais à toi tout le temps, tout le temps, tout le temps… Mais le pire c'est que je ne savais rien de toi. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais, où tu habitais, si tu avais des frères, des sœurs, des amis, une petite amie… Je ne connaissais même pas ton prénom. Le côté rassurant c'est que tu étais souvent seul et triste.

- Triste ?

- Ouais. Tu ne riais jamais. La première fois que je t'ai vu rire, c'était à la brocante. Là je t'ai vu rire toute la journée, je ne te reconnaissais pas !

- J'avais de bonnes raisons de rire. J'étais trop content que tu sois là.

- Mais à chaque fois que je voyais quelqu'un te parler, j'étais vert de jalousie.

- Et moi, quand je t'ai vu à l'enterrement de Gai avec cette fille que tu tenais par la main, j'ai cru mourir. J'en ai eu mal au ventre toute la journée.

- Elle n'aurait pas dû venir.

- Oui mais elle était là. Et elles étaient deux en plus !

- En fait, t'as raison. Je n'arrivais pas à admettre mon homosexualité. C'est uniquement pour cela que je suis sorti avec Konan, pour me prouver que je n'étais pas homo, que je pouvais fréquenter une fille, l'embrasser, l'aimer…

- Résultat ?

- Un fiasco ! Plus je voulais faire taire mes sentiments, plus ils se débattaient, plus ils remontaient à la surface et plus je t'aimais. Un vrai calvaire ! Au cimetière, j'avais Konan d'un côté et toi de l'autre ! J'avais l'air malin… là je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait faire un choix.

- Un choix ?

- Oui, mais il était déjà fait depuis longtemps. C'est drôle comme on ne vit pas les choses de la même façon. Le jour de l'enterrement, j'étais triste parce qu'on enterrait Gai. Je déprimais un peu, à cause de Konan et de cette histoire qui n'avait plus aucun sens. Mais le soir, c'était tout le contraire. Je n'avais pas mal au ventre. Même si j'étais perturbé, j'étais dans les nuages. C'était la première fois qu'on discutait ensemble ! Je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler, et comme tout le reste, ta voix me fascinait. Nous étions si près l'un de l'autre que nos épaules se touchaient et à la brocante tu me tenais par le cou.

- Ah… la brocante ! Toutes ces photos ! fit Kakashi.

- Et tu ne voulais pas me les donner !

- C'était juste pour voir ta réaction…

- Pas drôle !

- Aussi, comme j'avais mis notre photo en fond d'écran, je n'osais pas démarrer mon ordinateur. Je ne voulais pas que tu la voies.

- Raté, je n'ai vu que ça ! Pendant l'enterrement, tu étais près de moi. C'était par hasard ?

- Chaque fois que j'étais près de toi, ce n'était pas par hasard.

- Tu me draguais pendant l'enterrement !

- Je ne draguais pas, je discutais. Et puis « l'amour » et « la mort ! » ça se prononce presque pareil !

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. L'amour, je suis d'accord, la mort je ne suis pas pressé.

- Finalement j'ai bien fait de m'être glissé près de toi, puisque c'est là que tu as réalisé qu'il fallait faire un choix !

- Il était déjà fait depuis longtemps. Une fille te parlait souvent, au lycée…

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, une grosse conne, brune et belle en plus.

- Ah, Anko ! Elle est dans ma classe. Elle n'est ni grosse ni conne et elle a toujours été très gentille avec moi… Tu crois qu'elle me cherchait ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en es jamais aperçu !

- Jamais, je te le promets.

- Celle-là, elle m'a fait flipper. J'avais peur que tu en tombes amoureux.

- Aucun risque. Moi, je ne voyais que toi.

- Un jour, tu as dit que tu n'arrivais plus à peindre, pourquoi ?

- A cause de toi, tu m'as complètement perturbé… Le plus dur à cette époque, c'était que je ne pouvais pas te regarder longtemps. Maintenant j'aurai tout mon temps. Quelle journée ! Que fait-on demain ? demanda Kakashi.

- La journée n'est pas finie, on va déjà déjeuner.

- Oui, mais après ?

- Ce que tu veux.

- Ce que je veux !

- Juste une dernière chose, on garde le secret ?

- Quel secret ? dit Kakashi. Il ne s'est rien passé !

- T'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

- Je veux bien mais en rentrant de la brocante, j'ai discuté avec mon père dans la voiture.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Je n'ai rien eu à lui dire, je crois qu'il a déjà tout deviné.

- Tout deviné quoi ? Demandais-je les yeux écarquillés.

- Que je t'aime.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Quand t'es arrivé le matin, elle t'a reconnu.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant !

- Oui mais, je peins et j'avais entrepris de faire ton portrait d'après une photo.

- Une photo ? T'avais une photo de moi ?

- Oui, avec mon portable, ordinateur, imprimante, et hop !

- Et hop ? Oh l'espion ! J'étais surveillé, et photographié, sans m'en apercevoir !

- Sans t'en apercevoir ! Ça te choque ? Nos regards se croisaient sans cesse, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en doutais pas !

- Oh moi, je doute toujours de tout au contraire. Je l'espérais sans trop d'illusions.

- T'as jamais eu envie de me prendre en photo ?

- J'en mourrais d'envie, mais je n'ai jamais osé.

Kakashi continuait son explication :

- Je n'ai rien dit à mon père mais il sait que je t'aime.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Il m'a d'abord demandé si c'était bien toi en photo dans ma chambre.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, je suis devenu tout rouge et j'ai dit oui. Il m'a demandé pourquoi, je lui ai dit la vérité : parce que je te trouvais beau.

- Comment a-t-il réagi ?

- Il le sait depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas attendu de te connaître pour lui dire que je préférais les garçons.

- Quelle a été sa réaction lorsque tu lui as appris que tu étais homo ?

- Je ne lui ai pas dit comme ça, je n'étais pas aussi catégorique. Je lui ai juste fait part d'une remarque : que je tombais plus souvent amoureux des garçons que des filles. Alors il m'a dit ce que tous les parents disent dans ces cas-là, j'imagine. Que j'étais encore trop jeune pour en être sûr. Que tomber amoureux de quelqu'un du même sexe, ce sont des choses qui arrivent mais ça ne veut rien dire, que ça peut arriver à tout le monde, etc. En un mot, qu'il fallait attendre cinquante ans pour en être certain ! Mais petit à petit, je l'ai habituée à l'idée. Et aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il sait, désolé !

- Comment fais-tu pour en parler aussi librement avec lui ?

- On n'est jamais très à l'aise pour parler de ces choses-là, mais je m'entends très bien avec mon père, il m'aime beaucoup aussi.

- Mais moi aussi je m'entends bien avec ma mère, et elle m'aime autant. Mais je suis persuadé que le jour où je ne pourrai plus le lui cacher, ça fera un scandale !

- Il ne fallait pas lui cacher, t'aurais dû commencer plus tôt, la préparer doucement.

- Mais avant de te rencontrer je n'en savais rien.

- Tu ne t'en es jamais douté ?

- Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question.

Il me fixa d'un air malicieux.

- Jamais ?

- Non, je n'ai jamais aimé de garçon autant, avant toi.

Kakashi se mit à chanter :

- _Mais toi, tu es le premier -Mais toi, tu es le dernier…_ Tu connais ? C'est une vielle chanson d'Édith Piaf que mon père écoute parfois, ça s'appelle : « _A quoi ça sert l'amour ?_ » Les paroles sont géniales !

- Non, je ne connais pas, et alors… ça sert à quoi ?

Kakashi reprit sa chanson :

- _A nous donner de la joie — C'est triste et merveilleux._

- Triste, je ne sais pas, merveilleux c'est certain… Tu crois qu'il va en parler à ma mère ?

- Non, il ne lui dira rien. Que veux-tu qu'il lui dise ? « Mon fils aime le tien ! » Il ne le fera pas.

Nous passâmes le week-end ensemble. Week-end de rêve où tout était changé. Nous ne nous regardions plus de la même façon. Les gestes interdits étaient soudain autorisés ! Une complicité nouvelle était née.

* * *

**Désoler pour celle qui s'attendaient à un lemon ^^' **

**Mais ça viendra... ça viendra...**

**Euh... Dans très longtemps. Je préfère vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre mettra énormément de temps avant d'être poster :/ **

**Je m'excuse d'avance ! Mais j'vous assure une fois le prochain chapitre poster les autres le seront rapidement ! En temps et en heure !**

**A bientôt et laissez vos review comme même ! Sa encourage les review ! C'est notre gagne pain XD**

**By !**


End file.
